YMMWTG
by Blackfalcony
Summary: Être hyperactive, ça Stiles pouvait le gérer. Une petite amie un peu trop entreprenante ça aussi. Un groupe d'amis socialement incompatible, c'était faisable. Mais gérer ses hormones depuis que ce- putain de- mec était arrivé dans sa ville, ça, c'était une autre histoire. M/UA/STEREK
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, ça fait un petit moment que je suis inscrite sur Fanfiction sans avoir eu le courage d'en poster une seule. Car oui pour moi c'est une première 'fin si on veut, car j'ai déjà une fanfiction HP en cours mais que je souhaiterais peaufiner avant de la rendre disponible ici. _Anyway_ , pour en revenir à nos moutons voici la première histoire que j'ai décidé de mettre en ligne et de nommer YMMWTG qui je sais semble totalement _What The F***_ -le titre pas la fiction hein- mais qui a un sens même si ça semble très flou pour l'instant.**

 **Je tiens a préciser toute fois que je n'ai encore aucun chapitre de disponible de mon coté, mais je voulais savoir quel accueil j'allais recevoir sur ce prologue. Evidemment si je préviens c'est pour éviter de vous faire languir pour rien car je sais à quel point l'attente peut être rude, alors je vous informe pour que vous ayez le choix de vous lancer dans cette aventure -qui n'a pas encore commencé- avec moi.**

 **Alors pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet ceci est une FanFiction Teen Wolf et plus précisément YAOI _aka_ histoire d'amour entre hommes _aka_ un STEREK _aka_ StilesxDerek _aka_... Je pense que ça suffira pour le ''aka", tout le monde a compris lol. Ce sera une fiction classée romance je dirais en premier lieu et peut-être un peu drame, je verrais en fonction de mon état d'esprit, et c'est aussi un UA car je vais remanier l'histoire à ma façon ainsi que certains personnages qui sont morts dans la série originale et qui ne le sont pas dans mon histoire. Deuxième point à aborder mais pas des moindre, le rating. Je pense que cette fiction sera classée M voire MA contenu des scènes de lemon très explicites ainsi que d'un langage assez cru et fleuri. Bien évidemment ce ne sera pas de la pornographie ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, mais j'aime appeler un chat... un chat et pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas compris: _A dick is a dick_.**

 **Bref je pense que je vais m'arrêter là pour les explications en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture de ce prologue.**

 _ **Ps: Les chapitres seront assez longs je pense ( 10 pages word à peu près et en moyenne) alors préparez les pop-corn quand l'heure sera venue !**_

 _ **Ps2: Tout partenariat est accepté pour l'écriture et la correction de cette fiction.**_

 _ **Ps3: Je pense avoir tout dis et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.**_

 **Cordialement, Blackfalcon(y)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Les personnages et certains lieux de la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de son créateur Jeff Davis.**

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

 **Résumé**

Être hyperactive, ça Stiles pouvait le gérer. Une petite amie un peu trop entreprenante ça aussi. Un groupe d'amis socialement incompatible, c'était faisable. Mais gérer ses hormones depuis que ce- _putain de_ \- mec était arrivé dans sa ville, ça, c'était une autre histoire. M/UA/STEREK

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

 **Prologue**

 **YMMWTG: Et le conte de fée commença...**

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il était installé sur cette putain chaise, qui lui mordait littéralement le bas du dos. Vingt minutes seulement et il croyait déjà qu'il allait devenir fou. Les cours avaient repris depuis à peine une semaine qu'il était déjà collé par son professeur de chimie qu'il se coltinait depuis deux ans. Sérieux, quel prof collait encore ses élèves au lycée, à part Harris ? Bien évidemment personne ne répondit à sa question muette, ce qui l'agaça davantage.

Il s'ennuyait mortellement. Pas de surveillant, aucune surveillance d'ailleurs mais il devait faire cette fichue heure de colle, car sinon ce serait une dissertation de dix pages sur les raisons pour lesquels balancer des bouts de gomme sur son camarade de classe pendant un cours était puéril et inapproprié.

Il laissa son regard glisser dans la salle de classe dans laquelle il se trouvait _– et qui bien évidement faisait office de salle de retenue aujourd'hui-_ tout en tapotant le stylo qu'il tenait entre ses doigts sur la table en face de lui, jouant un rythme que lui seul semblait connaître. Ils étaient trois à être en retenu, lui, un autre mec blond qu'il ne connaissait que de vue et cette fille qui avait débarqué d'on ne sait où et qui se trouvait être dans sa classe pour cette dernière année de lycée. Il s'attarda un instant sur sa chevelure brune qui lui tombait harmonieusement sur ses épaules fines mais néanmoins athlétiques. Elle s'appelait Cora Hale, c'était une fille plutôt discrète et peu loquace malgré un caractère bien trempé – _Greenberg avait pu s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il lui avait marché sur le pied par inadvertance-._ Il se désintéressa d'elle un moment, s'affalant sans plus de grâce sur sa table pour se mettre à taguer dessus sans réel entrain. Dix minutes supplémentaires s'étaient écoulées mais il s'ennuyait ferme, si ce n'était pire. Il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi si ça pouvait l'éviter de péter un câble. Il se pencha donc légèrement pour interpeller dans un semi chuchotement la brune qui se trouvait à une rangé de la sienne.

\- Hey Cora !

Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas prête à lui répondre, elle n'avait même pas esquissé un seul mouvement à l'entente de son nom. Mais entêté comme il était et hyperactivité oblige, il retenta son interpellation malgré le désintérêt total de sa camarade.

\- Pst ! Ça te dirait qu'on se fasse un morpion ?

\- Je suis totalement partant, avait répondu le blond qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Je t'ai pas sonné blondinet. Alors Cora les règles du jeu sont simples, il suffit de…

\- Fous-moi la paix Stilinski, gronda finalement la brune après une énième tentative à son égard.

Il releva vivement la tête à l'entente de son nom, légèrement hébété qu'elle lui réponde en si peu de temps, car oui il ne s'était pas réellement attendu à ce qu'elle fasse une partie de morpion avec lui, mais l'embêter aurait pu être un bon passe temps durant cette heure de colle. Ok il avait avec lui son portable, mais bizarrement depuis quelque temps la connexion internet du bahut était inexploitable. Il soupçonnait le nouveau proviseur qui leur avait servit un discours des plus philosophique à la rentrée sur le savoir vivre en communauté, d'en être responsable.

Son esprit s'égarait un peu trop, il essaya de reprendre contenance et la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre fut :

\- Tu sais comment je m'appelle ?

\- Je pensais que ta bêtise avait une limite mais apparemment non. Je te rappelle qu'on est dans la même classe. Idiot.

\- Wow du calme, c'est sorti tout seul ok, se défendit-il les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Parfois les questions sortent avant que j'ai pu tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche.

\- Peu importe, siffla cette dernière exaspérée.

\- Sinon ça va ? 'Fin je veux dire est ce que c'est cool, pas qu'être coincé ici pour une heure de colle soit cool mais…

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Stilinski ?

\- Euh… rien, je me fais juste chier.

\- Dans ce cas là trouve-toi un autre passe temps qui ne m'inclut pas à l'intérieur cette fois, je ne suis pas intéressée, cinglât-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi froide, murmura t-il pour lui-même.

\- Va te faire voir.

Il resta un instant interdit, étonné qu'elle ait pu entendre ce qu'il venait de dire, il pensait avoir été plus discret mais apparemment non. Il n'ajouta rien de plus et replongea dans la contemplation de son stylo. Et quel stylo, un stylo BIC bleu tout ce qu'il y'avait de plus banal. Merde il allait exploser.

Quinze minutes seulement étaient passées depuis qu'il avait vérifié l'heure sur l'horloge qui trônait fièrement sur le mur en face de lui et qui semblait le narguer depuis tout à l'heure. Il ne put retenir un soupir désabusé face à ce constat et s'affala davantage sur son bureau. Si ça continuait ainsi il finirait par ne faire plus qu'un avec ce dernier. Nouveau soupir.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de souffler, j'essaie de me concentrer et tes protestations buccales ne m'aident pas franchement.

\- Et si tu arrêtais de te plaindre peut-être que tu y arriverais plus facilement.

\- Pauvre con.

\- Je t'ai entendu.

\- Ouai c'était le but.

Après cette nouvelle joute verbale plus que productive, aucun des deux ne s'adressa plus la parole.

Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité pour Stiles la sonnerie de fin de cours sonna enfin le glas de la libération. Il s'empressa de ranger ses affaires sachant que sa petite amie devait surement l'attendre devant le bahut. Sans plus de cérémonie il se dirigea vers la sortie et cela sans compter sur son incroyable habilité qui lui fit renverser les livres de la brune qui se trouvaient au bord de sa table, dans un bruit assourdissant et matte.

\- Putain ! Tu peux pas faire attention Stilinski. T'as décidé de foutre en l'air ma fin de journée ou quoi ?!

\- Hey du calme, j'ai pas fais exprès.

Et sans plus d'attention pour sa camarade, il reprit son chemin vers la sortie avant de stopper à quelques centimètres de la porte. Stupide culpabilité pensa t-il avant de faire demi tour pour aller l'aider, même si le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait aurait dissuadé n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué. Mais pas lui bien évidemment, car de un ses parents l'avaient bien élevé et de deux il n'était absolument pas un être humain normalement constitué. Il s'accroupit près du sol et ramassa le dernier bouquin encore étalé par terre et le lui tendit.

\- Désolé.

\- T'aurais pu tracer ta route, j'avais pas besoin de ton aide, crachat-elle hargneusement en lui arrachant son bouquin des mains.

\- T'es toujours comme ça lorsqu'on essaie d'être aimable avec toi ? Se questionna t-il une mine foutrement sérieuse plaquée sur le visage, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu la brune qui lui faisait face.

\- Ton amabilité tu peux te la foutre où je pense, reprit-elle en retrouvant son air froid, t'avais qu'à faire gaffe.

Et sans un mot de plus elle le dépassa sans oublier de le bousculer et de se diriger vers la sortie pour s'engouffrer dans les couloirs vides du lycée. Il resta un instant interdit, un air penaud qui défigurait son visage en une grimace peu esthétique. Elle est complètement folle, se dit il avant de se diriger à son tour hors de cette prison que les gens appelaient communément lycée.

Arrivé sur le parking du lycée il remarqua immédiatement sa petite amie qui lui faisait de grands signes de mains, accolée à sa propre voiture, ses cheveux blonds contrastant harmonieusement avec sa peau laiteuse. Elle était magnifique. Il s'avança vers elle d'une démarche impatiente, un sourire énamouré scotché sur les lèvres. Lorsque sans crier garde une voiture de sport noire fit son entrée sur le parking du lycée dans un vrombissement digne des plus grandes voitures de course, lui faisant rompre le contacte avec sa petite amie. C'était la deuxième fois depuis la rentrée qu'il voyait cette voiture sur le parking sans jamais avoir vu la personne qui l'a conduisait. Mais comme il ne faut jamais dire jamais, cette dernière se gara en un dérapage excessivement bruyant avant de laisser sortir de son habitacle, un homme brun et grand avec une musculature à faire pâlir Rambo. - _Sérieux Stiles, Rambo ?-_ et avant même qu'il put cligner des yeux il remarqua Cora courir en direction de cet individu aux airs franchement peu farouche. Il ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire sur ce spectacle _-ridicule-_ et se dirigea à son tour vers la jeune fille blonde qui l'attendait tout sourire près de son tas de ferraille, pour la prendre dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un chaste baisé sur les lèvres.

\- Salut belle blonde.

\- Salut beau brun. Alors pas trop dur cette heure de colle ?

\- Tu parles c'était l'enfer. Rappel moi de faire signer une pétition pour faire disparaître cette punition barbare, archaïque et totalement inutile.

\- Compte sur moi bébé. Au fait tu sais qui s'est ce mec ?

Il tourna légèrement sa tête sur la droite pour regarder ledit mec enserrer dans ses bras Cora, dans une étreinte forte et protectrice.

\- Non, mais sa petite copine est une vraie peste.

\- Cora est sa petite amie ? La classe, sortir avec un mec plus vieux qui en plus à l'air de sortir tout droit d'un magasine de mode je dis chapeau !

\- Hey je ne te permets pas, grogna t-il faussement énervé. En tout cas je ne le connais pas, mais ce mec me fout carrément les boules rien qu'avec sa dégaine de motard à la con. Ils vont parfaitement bien ensemble.

La blonde ricana légèrement face à l'attitude de son petit ami et ne pu s'empêcher de lui embrasser le cou dans un baisé indécemment sensuel, lorsqu'ils furent tout deux installer dans la Jeep de ce dernier.

\- Sarah, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien de méchant Stiles. En tout cas sache qu'à mes yeux t'es le plus canon et le seul à qui j'ai envie de faire de vilaines choses, susurrât-elle près de son oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

\- J'espère bien, frissonnât-il avant de démarrer sans plus se soucier de cette Cora et de tout ce qui se rapprochait de loin ou de près à elle.

À suivre..

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Voilà j'espère que ce petit aperçu vous donnera envie d'en connaître davantage sur cette fiction, en tout cas je ferais de mon mieux.

Bisous, en espérant vous retrouver bientôt pour la suite.


	2. La bipolarité c'est de famille

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Ceci est une FanFiction Teen Wolf et plus précisément YAOI _aka_ histoire d'amour entre hommes _aka_ un STEREK (dans mon cas) _aka_ StilesxDerek _aka_... Je pense que ça suffira pour le ''aka", tout le monde a compris lol. **

**Genre : **C'est une fiction classée **romance** je dirais en premier lieu et peut-être un peu **drame** , je verrais en fonction de mon état d'esprit, et c'est aussi un UA car je vais remanier l'histoire à ma façon ainsi que certains personnages qui sont morts dans la série originale et qui ne le sont pas dans mon histoire.

 **Rating : **Cette fiction est classée **M** voire **MA** contenu des futures scènes de lemon très explicites ainsi que d'un langage assez cru et fleuri. Bien évidemment ce ne sera pas de la pornographie ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, mais j'aime appeler un chat... un chat et pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas compris: _A dick is a dick_.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages et certains lieux de la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de son créateur Jeff Davis.

Bref je pense que je vais m'arrêter là pour les explications en vous souhaitant une ** bonne lecture **de ce premier chapitre **.**

 _ **Ps: Les chapitres seront assez longs je pense ( 10 pages word à peu près et en moyenne) alors préparez les pop-corn quand l'heure sera venue !**_

 _ **Ps2: Tout partenariat est accepté pour l'écriture et la correction de cette fiction.**_

 _ **Ps3: Je pense avoir tout dis et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.**_

 **Cordialement, Blackfalcon(y)**

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

 **Résumé**

Être hyperactive, ça Stiles pouvait le gérer. Une petite amie un peu trop entreprenante ça aussi. Un groupe d'amis socialement incompatible, c'était faisable. Mais gérer ses hormones depuis que ce- _putain de_ \- mec était arrivé dans sa ville, ça, c'était une autre histoire. M/UA/STEREK

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

 **Chapitre I**

 **YMMWTG :** **La bipolarité c'est de famille.**

Un mois était passé depuis la reprise des cours et malgré la fin de l'été le soleil s'amusait à toujours taper la petite ville de Beacon Hills bien que l'on soit au début du mois d'octobre. La vie avait repris son cours et chacun étaient retournés à ses tâches ponctuant bien la fin des vacances.

Il était dix heure du matin et la première sonnerie de la journée retentissait dans les couloirs encore vides du lycée de Beacon Hills. Les premières têtes firent leur apparition après cet éclat sonore qui annonçait la première pause journalière. Les discussions des élèves s'élevaient crescendo en fonction du nombre d'élèves qui sortaient de leurs classes respectives et Stiles et Scott ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. Même si à cet instant l'un des deux aurait préféré n'avoir rien à dire.

\- Putain Scott, je suis carrément dans la merde ! Faire un TD en éco et en binôme, sérieux qui a besoin de ça? Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez compliqué pour moi de me concentrer.

\- Ça va c'est pas la mort, d'ici la semaine prochaine ce sera une affaire qui appartiendra au passé, tenta de rassurer le basané.

\- Pff tu parles, souffla t-il dépité, tu dis ça parce que toi t'es tombé sur Lydia ce qui premièrement te garantie une excellente note.

\- Et deuxièmement?

\- Quoi deuxièmement ? Le premièrement est déjà à lui tout seul une raison suffisante pour toi de ne pas t'en faire.

\- Sympa, grimaça le brun face à l'allusion peu valorisante que venait de lui envoyer son meilleur ami.

\- Non mais t'as compris ce que je voulais dire, en plus de ça Lydia est notre pote alors pour toi ça passera comme une lettre à la poste. Alors que moi je vais devoir me coltiner Cerbère*, et je te garantie qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur.

\- Tu dramatises Stiles, souffla le brun las des lamentations de l'hyperactif.

\- Excuse-moi de te détromper mais je ne dramatise pas. Je t'assure que si des yeux pouvaient tuer ce seraient les siens, sans aucun doute. Et je serai sa première victime.

\- T'avais qu'à ne pas la faire chier lorsque vous étiez en retenue.

\- Rectification, je ne la faisais pas chier, j'essayais de lui faire passer le temps.

Devant l'air peu dupe de Scott qui voulait clairement dire "tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais gober ça" il dut se résigner à dire la vérité.

\- Ok, je l'ai un petit peu emmerdé mais j'ai essayé de rattraper le coup à plusieurs reprises.

\- Oh je vois, comme la fois où tu lui as balancé un bout de papier mâché dans les cheveux, ou encore la fois où tu t'es caché derrière elle en cours pour te protéger de Jackson. Ah mais oui il y'a aussi la fois où…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, souffla t-il dépité avant de se laisser glisser contre son casier, elle va m'étriper.

Scott ne put retenir un rire franc venir s'échapper du barrage de ses lèvres franches et masculines face aux lamentations de son meilleur ami. Effectivement leur professeur d'économie alias Monsieur Finstock plus communément appelé Coach, leur avait donné un TD à faire en binôme qui compterait pour le contrôle continu de sa matière. Mais comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrivait jamais seul et que Stiles était le mec plus chanceux de la terre, lors du tirage au sort c'était le nom de Cora qui était sorti des tréfonds de la petite boîte à chaussure qui faisait office d'urne pour l'événement, lorsque se fut à son tour de tirer. Face à ce constat il ne pouvait plus nier que le destin était contre lui. Il se releva du sol sur lequel il s'était laissé glisser pour retrouver le peu de dignité qui lui restait encore, et ceux malgré le regard moqueur que lui lançait son frère de cœur.

\- Rira bien qui rira le dernier grr, maugréât-il à l'encontre de Scott qui s'esclaffait toujours un peu plus en se dirigeant vers leur prochain cours.

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

La fin des cours sonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de l'hyperactif, qui n'avait qu'une envie c'était de foutre le camp d'ici pour aller retrouver sa mère. Il y'a quelques mois de cela les médecins ont décelé chez elle une maladie pathologique du nom de maladie de Pick ou encore appelé dégénérescences fronto-temporales. Pour lui l'appellation de cette maladie n'avait aucune importance, car dans les deux cas c'était une merde, une putain de maladie incurable. C'était une pathologie qui détruisait petit à petit les cellules de son cerveau, qui parfois la rendait amorphe ou extralucide et dans le pire des cas totalement hystérique et démente. Donc ils attendaient,lui et son père le jour où elle devra quitter ce monde, car oui c'est ce qui allait se passer. À cette simple pensée un pincement au cœur se fit ressentir dans sa poitrine et il ne put s'empêcher de ranger sa chaise un peu trop violemment contre son bureau, faisant relever sur lui quelques regards inquisiteurs.

Le seul à être au courant était Scott bien évidemment et sa mère étant donnait qu'elle travaillait dans le seul hôpital de la ville. Cependant ça devenait de plus en plus dur de mentir au reste de sa bande et encore plus à sa petite amie sur les raisons pour lesquels il devait quasiment à chaque fois se barrer aussi précipitamment après les cours – _quand il n'était pas collé-._ Il était resté très vague sur le sujet expliquant que sa mère se reposait dans une petite clinique en dehors de la ville, en raison d'un trop grand surmenage.

Il savait que tôt ou tard il devra les en informer mais pour l'instant le plus tard était le mieux. Alors après avoir prévenu sa bande d'un léger signe de main qu'il devait partir, il s'élança jusqu'au parking du lycée pour se diriger vers sa Jeep et s'y engouffrer à la hâte avant de démarrer.

Il arriva au bout d'un quart d'heure devant le Beacon Hills' Hospital et se gara sur le parking réservé aux visiteurs, au même moment il recevait un message de la part de Sarah.

# Hey bébé j'imagine que tu es allé rendre visite à ta mère. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave car toute cette histoire m'inquiète.#

Valait mieux lui répondre pour éviter qu'elle le dérange lorsqu'il serait au chevet de sa mère.

# T'inquiète c'est rien de grave, elle se repose juste. Je passerai te voir après.#

# OK. Love ya'!#

#Ouais, moi aussi.#

Il mit son téléphone sur vibreur, le rangea dans la poche arrière de son pantalon baggy et s'engouffra dans l'établissement qui le surplombait.

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

\- Hey salut m'man c'est moi Stiles, dit-il après s'être installé auprès de sa mère sur la chaise qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Il n'obtenu aucune réponse et ceux pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes mais continua de lui raconter comment c'était passé sa journée ainsi que son weekend. Il lui parla de ses amis, de ses cours et de John, son mari,qui ne cessait d'exceller dans son travail de nouveau Shérif.

\- Tu serais fière de lui m'man! Il se donne tellement à fond, tu le verrais arrêter toutes ces racailles, dit-il dans un sourire sans joie. Tout le monde l'adore dans la ville mais ça tu le sais déjà. Je t'en ai parlé la semaine dernière... tu sais il aimerait venir te voir plus souvent mais il... je suis désolé.

Toujours pas de réponse. Il serra davantage la main de sa mère qu'il tenait depuis le début pour lui communiquer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il hasarda un regard sur elle, mais comme d'habitude elle était ailleurs, son regard vide fixant le mur en face d'elle, ses cheveux ternis par le manque de nutrition et de vitamines.

\- Je vais y aller m'man. Je repasserai mercredi. Je t'aime

Il voulut partir, mais au même moment sa mère broya littéralement ses doigts entre les siens pour l'empêcher de partir et tourna vers lui un regard perdu mais tout de même lucide.

\- Stiles... mon chéri c'est toi?

\- Oui maman c'est moi, répondit-il tout en lui embrassant le front.

\- Mon chéri, tu as tellement grandi. Tu es devenu un parfait petit jeune homme.

\- Merci maman, tu es magnifique toi aussi.

\- Oh, ricana t-elle sans gêne, arrête de faire rougir ta vieille mère.

\- Tu n'es pas vieille, je dirais même que tu fais plus...

\- Qui êtes-vous?

\- Maman c'est moi Stiles, tentât-il paniqué devant le changement brusque de sa mère.

\- Stiles?

\- Ton fils m'man, osa t-il dans une tentative désespérée.

\- Je n'ai pas de fils ! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Allez vous-en ! Infirmières! Hurla t-elle comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

Stiles s'éloigna d'elle pour à son tour appeler l'infirmière qui s'occupait de sa mère. Il la regarda un instant s'agiter entre ses draps, hurlant à la mort qu'il essayait de la tuer et qu'il n'était pas son fils. Puis plus rien.

Elle était de nouveau dans un état catatonique le regard hagard et totalement dépossédé lorsque l'infirmière arriva enfin pour s'occuper d'elle.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, vous devriez m'attendre dehors, j'ai à vous parler.

Elle referma la porte et il se laissa tomber contre le mur qui lui permettait encore de tenir debout. Il était à bout et bientôt six mois que ça durait et il n'en pouvait plus. Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit qu'il essuya rageusement de la manche de sa veste. Saleté de merde !

L'infirmière sortit enfin de la chambre de sa mère après quelques minutes qui lui paraissait interminables et ils s'éloignèrent après qu'elle eut fermé la porte.

\- Tout va bien monsieur Stilinski, elle se repose maintenant.

\- Vous appelez ça aller bien vous? rétorqua le brun avec dédain.

\- Ecoutez je pense qu'il serait nécessaire pour votre bien et pour le sien que vous réduisiez le nombre de visites. Elle a besoin de repos et ce n'est pas en venant tout les jours que son état s'améliorera. Le docteur Aston débutera un nouveau traitement avec elle d'ici la semaine prochaine. Si son état s'améliore on reviendra vers vous et votre père pour que vous veniez la voir. En attendant rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. Pas besoin d'avoir deux malades dans la famille, tentât cette dernière dans un trait d'humour.

\- Je... vous avez raison. Mais promettez moi que si elle reste lucide pendant plus d'une journée vous nous appellerez.

\- Vous aurez de mes nouvelles dès la semaine prochaine monsieur Stilinski. Filez maintenant, l'hôpital n'est pas un endroit pour les jeunes hommes en bonne santé.

\- Au revoir Elisabeth.

\- Au revoir monsieur Stilinski.

Et sur ce dernier échange il s'éclipsa à travers les portes métallisées de l'ascenseur.

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il se trouvait devant la maison de sa petite amie sans réussir à sonner. L'image de sa mère totalement euphorique était encore trop frais dans son esprit et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir la face devant celle qui semblait le connaître mieux que qui compte. Un nouveau message de Sarah lui demandant si il arrivait bientôt fit encore une fois vibrer son portable. Il respira un bon coup. Et sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il fut tirer par le col pour que deux lèvres chaudes et pleines viennent s'écraser contre les siennes, dans un baisé impatient et humide. La porte claqua de nouveau dans son dos et il se sentit plaquer sans ménagement contre cette dernière. Il attrapa les hanches la petite blonde qui lui dévorait littéralement les lèvres pour la coller davantage contre son corps.

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé avec ta mère, le questionna t-elle tout en lui aspirant la lèvre inférieur.

\- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça, et encore moins quand tu essaies de défaire ma ceinture.

Il tenta de la ralentir mais la langue de cette dernière s'aventura au plus profond de sa gorge pour approfondir ce baisé fiévreux.

\- J'ai envie de toi Stiles, susurra t-elle entre deux coups de langue.

\- Moi aussi ma puce mais...han...on en a déjà parlé, pas comme ça. Hoqueta le brun lorsqu'elle commença à le caresser à travers son sous-vêtement.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en rajouter davantage, qu'elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui pour terminer le travail et abaisser complètement son boxer. Il essaya de l'arrêter, mais pas assez fermement. À vrai dire il ne voulait pas qu'elle arrête, il avait besoin de penser à autre chose, il avait besoin de ne penser à rien en fait. Et son cerveau disjoncta une fois qu'il sentit ses lèvres se refermer délicatement autour de lui dans un mouvement lent et profond. Nouveau gémissement.

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

\- Hey les gars, ça avance pour vous les TD d'éco'? Avait demandé Stiles à la tablée lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous au réfectoire de la cantine, le mercredi midi.

\- Avec McCall ça avance, répondit simplement Lydia.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça Lydia?

\- Ça quoi ? demanda t-elle innocemment.

\- M'appeler par mon nom de famille comme si je n'étais pas assis juste en face de toi.

\- Oh ça va détend toi Scott c'est pour te taquiner.

\- Et toi Allison, ça avance avec Isaac?

\- Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant, demanda ledit Allison l'air taquin.

\- Parce que je crois bien que c'est le seul qui n'a encore rien commencé depuis trois jours, intervint son meilleur ami railleur.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda la blonde vénitienne qu'était Lydia.

\- Parce qu'il flippe d'aller voir Cora.

\- Non mais sérieux les gars, elle me fout carrément la chaire de poule.

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire face à l'air anéanti de leur ami.

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

Après le cours d'anglais renforcé que seule une poignée d'élèves avaient pris avec mademoiselle Blake, Stiles se dirigea vers son casier pour y ranger ses affaires. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure de cours cet après midi alors se décharger des affaires inutiles de la matinée lui semblait être une bonne idée. Lorsqu'une main s'abattit rudement contre la porte de son casier, manquant de lui amputer les cinq doigts de la main. Il se retourna vivement prêt à envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire de son agresseur, mais s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'il tomba sur le regard noir que lui lançait Cora en signe de défis.

\- Mais t'es complètement cinglée ! Déjà t'as failli m'arracher les doigts et en plus de ça j'ai failli te foutre mon poing dans la figure. Je peux savoir ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi !

Elle l'observa un instant semblant saisir les mots qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle se détendit légèrement avant de replonger ses prunelles marrons dans celles ambrées de son vis-à-vis.

\- Désolée de t'avoir fais flipper petite nature.

\- Va te faire foutre Cora.

\- Certainement pas par toi trou duc', cracha t-elle avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Retrouve moi ce soir chez moi pour six heures et ramène tes cours Stilinski.

Et avant même qu'il ne put rétorquer autre chose, elle fit volte face et s'éloigna dans une démarche assurée presque féline.

Le vibrement de son téléphone l'informa de l'arrivée d'un nouveau message . Numéro inconnu.

#625 Forest Hill Park, 95351 Beacon Hills. Manoir Hale. Cora#

Cette fille était totalement folle. Et d'ailleurs où est-ce qu'elle avait eu son numéro de téléphone portable?

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

\- Papa ? Hurla Stiles lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il regarda son portable, quatre heure et demi. Cela lui laissait donc une heure pour se détendre avant de se mettre en route pour chez cette sociopathe de Cora Hale. Vraiment il ne pouvait pas se la voir et elle le lui rendait bien. Il était pourtant persuadé que dans d'autres conditions ils auraient pu être amis - _vraiment Stiles?-_ ou pas. Il se déchaussa en quatrième vitesse avant de monter quatre par quatre les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Chambre dans laquelle il se laissa misérablement choir sur le lit.

\- Putain ce que ça fait du bien d'être chez soi.

Il repensa un instant à sa mère, se rappelant que normalement aujourd'hui il devait allé la voir. Mais Elisabeth avait raison ce n'est pas comme si sa présence au quotidien pouvait aider sa mère à guérir au contraire, mais il gardait l'espoir que si elle le voyait souvent elle finirait pas ne plus l'oublier, même durant ses crises. Conneries ! Il ferma les yeux essayant de ne plus y penser, se relaxant complètement, sans se méfier des bras de Morphée. Mauvaise idée [...]

Un vibrement dans la poche arrière de son pantalon le fit grogner, un second vibrement le fit s'étaler davantage dans son lit confortable, le troisième finit de le réveiller.

Premier message # Coucou bébé j'espère qu'on pourra se voir ce soir. Tu me manques.#

Second message # Stiles, je rentrerais tard ce soir commande toi à manger, je t'ai laissé vingt dollars sur le comptoir de la table. Je t'aime fils, à ce soir#

Troisième message # Je remarque qu'en plus de la connerie, la ponctualité n'est pas ton fort. Je te laisse une demi heure pour débarquer. Cora#

Stiles se releva vivement de son lit à lecture du troisième SMS qu'il avait reçu et remarqua qu'effectivement dix huit heure était passé depuis plus de cinq minutes. Il attrapa sa veste, descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et se retrouva assis au fond de sa bagnole en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et démarra en trombe.

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

Dire qu'il était impressionné était un euphémisme.

La maison devant laquelle il se trouvait était tout simplement magnifique, même si il devait avouer avoir flipper lorsque son GPS l'avait traîné au fin fond des bois. Ok avec une adresse comme Forest Hill Park il aurait pu s'en douter, mais honnêtement il ne pouvait pas et réfléchir et faire semblant que retrouver Cora chez elle pour taffer sur de l'éco' n'était pas un cauchemar.

Elle était là, belle et imposante dans cette forêt luxuriante et étonnement rassurante. Il se gara devant l'allée principale qui était éclairée par de petites lumières blanches, avant de sortir de sa Jeep et d'avancer sous le porche qui encadrait une gigantesque porte en bois d'ébène lisse. Il respira un bon coup et sonna.

La porte prit quelques minutes avant de s'ouvrir, mais elle s'ouvrit, sur une Cora qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi de le voir.

\- Euh Salut?

\- Tu es en retard.

\- Ouai je sais, j'étais bloqué dans les bouchons sur l'autoroute, mentit-il.

Elle le jaugea un instant avant se décaler pour le laisser rentrer.

Si l'extérieur l'avait subjugué, l'intérieur n'en était que plus luxueux, mélangeant le moderne et l'ancien avec harmonie*. Les meubles étaient raffinés et le grand lustre en cristal qui ornait le plafond du couloir illuminait ce dernier en une ambiance tamisée. Elle le guida ensuite dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine, et bien évidemment cette pièce ne dérogeait pas à la règle, elle était spacieuse design et surtout typiquement américaine.

\- Attends moi là, je reviens. et surtout ne touche à rien. Le prévient-elle en le faisant sortir de sa contemplation.

\- Ok. Et elle disparu dans le couloir.

Ça commençait bien.

Il s'adossa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine observant une fois de plus la décoration qui l'entourait, puis pris d'une soudaine envie de boire quelque chose, il s'avança vers le frigo américain* gris métallisé pour en sortir une canette de Coca. Canette qu'il s'amusait à lancer en l'air tout en inspectant une dernière fois le contenu du frigidaire. Une chose était sûr, ils ne devaient pas mourir de faim ici. Il referma la porte métallique et rata un battement lorsqu'une silhouette se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle à manger. C'était lui. Le mec qu'il avait vu sur le parking de son lycée, le mec de Cora. Celui la même qui se retrouvait torse nu - _torse nu vraiment? fais comme chez toi mec-_ devant lui, les bras croisés contre la musculature - _presque trop-_ parfaite de ses pecs' entrain de le fixer sans vergogne de ses putains de yeux verts. Merde il était déstabilisant. Dans un premier temps il venait de se faire griller en plain racket de frigo et en plus de ça ce mec le regardait comme si il allait littéralement lui arracher la tête.

\- Hum salut je...euh... c'est Cora qui m'a demandé d'attendre là. Je... j'imagine qu'elle a dû te prévenir de ma présence ici, 'fin je veux dire chez elle pas dans la cuisine hein. Non parce que vraiment ce serait bête que tu me casses la gueule uniquement parce que tu sais elle et moi, on va juste bosser sur un TD d'économie.

Le brun se décolla de là où il se trouvait pour s'avancer vers lui, le regard et la mâchoire tellement serrée qu'elle dilatait légèrement ses narines. L'hyperactif se sentait minable, ce mec lui foutait vraiment les boules. Mais hors de question de paraître ébranlé malgré le sang qui pulsait violemment contre ses tympans.

Arrivé à son niveau, il put sentir le souffle de son homologue venir caresser son visage d'une douce odeur mentholé et était si proche de lui que si il levait ne serait-ce que le petit doigt il pourrait l'effleurer. Ce mec allait lui foutre sur la gueule, juste parce qu'il allait bosser avec sa petite amie. C'était injuste, il ne faisait pas le poids, ce mec devait facilement faire dix centimètres de plus que lui. Il ferma les yeux par réflexe, mais aucun coup n'arriva.

\- Bouge de sur mon chemin. Fut les seuls mots que l'aîné lui adressa avant de se diriger vers le frigo sans plus se soucier de lui.

Il voulut répliquer dans un élan de courage, qu'un s'il te plait n'aurait pas été de trop, mais la voix de Cora s'éleva dans le couloir pour lui demander de rappliquer fissa l'en empêcha. Sauver par le gong !

Il la rejoignit dans les escaliers qui il s'en doutait menait à la chambre de la jeune fille, et n'y rata pas lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans son antre. Antre qui était beaucoup plus girly que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Des photos un peu partout, des murs peints de rouge et de blanc, un dressing spacieux. Une chambre de fille quoi.

\- Sympa la déco.

\- On est pas venu ici pour parler de déco. J'espère que t'as ramené tes cours, y'a du travail qui nous attend.

\- Je viens de rencontrer ton mec dans la cuisine, vraiment charmant, tout comme toi d'ailleurs, se dit-il plus pour lui que pour elle.

\- Mon mec?

\- Ouai le grand brun ténébreux en bas, qui donne l'impression qui va t'arracher la gorge avec ses dents.

Petit ricanement. Il n'y avait rien de drôle ! _Wait._ Cora venait "d'essayer" de rire _\- genre vraiment-_?

\- Derek n'est pas mon mec, c'est mon frère.

\- Oh !

\- Ouai comme tu dis. Bref c'est pas tout mais on a du boulot, alors quand l'information aura atteint ton petit cerveau est-ce-qu'on pourra se mettre au travail?

Petit sarcasme.

Il ne trouva rien de plus à ajouter et s'activa à déballer ses affaires d'éco' ainsi qu'une feuille et son fameux stylo BIC bleu. Et ils se mirent au travail.

[...]

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils bossaient, deux heures où ils bossaient plutôt bien pour deux personnes qui étaient censés se détester, rigolant même de temps en temps. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en plaignait, le plus important était qu'il finissent, et ils avaient assez bien avancés. Stiles observa l'heure sur son téléphone. Vingt-et-une heure.

\- Bon et bien je pense qu'on en a assez fait pour ce soir.

\- Ouai, répondit la brune en s'étirant légèrement.

\- Je pense que je devrais y aller.

\- Carrément.

Ils se levèrent à tour de rôle après que Stiles ait rangé ses affaires et se dirigèrent à l'étage inférieur. Deux éclats de voix qu'il n'avait pas cerné avant résonnèrent dans le salon. Celui d'un homme et d'une femme. Sûrement les parents de Cora et de ce Derek se dit-il. Mais lorsqu'il fut assez près de l'a sortie où Cora le poussait presque, il put apercevoir leur visage. Ils étaient beaux, mais sûrement un peu trop jeunes pour être les parents d'un jeune adulte et d'une adolescente, et au moment où elle le jetait presque dehors une voix cristalline l'interpella.

\- Cora !

\- Et merde, chuchota t-elle pour elle même. Quoi ?!

\- Tu ne nous présentes pas ton nouvel ami?

\- Il allait partir il est pressé !

\- Dans ce cas.

Ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de répliquer que déjà ils se tenaient près d'elle dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur et Madame Hale, tenta Stiles sans être réellement sûr malgré les traits de ressemblance.

\- Oh tu peux m'appeler Laura, je suis la grande sœur de Cora et de Derek.

\- Et moi je suis Peter leur oncle, mais les gens ont tendance à me prendre pour son plus jeune frère, dit-il dans en sourire charmeur tout en montrant la plus âgée de la fratrie.

\- Peut-être dans tes rêves Peter, le taquina l'aînée.

Cora semblait vouloir s'enterrer six pieds sous terre et disparaître littéralement de la planète, ce qui fit doucement rire l'hyperactif. Finalement ils n'étaient pas tous froids et timbrés dans cette famille.

\- Moi c'est Stiles.

\- Enchantée Stiles, et bien vas y entre! Nous n'allons tout de même pas faire les présentations sur le perron quand même.

\- Non justement Stiles allait rentrer chez lui, coupa brusquement la cadette.

\- C'est vrai ça? Intervint Peter.

\- Ouai. En fait j'étais venu bosser avec Cora sur un TD en commun, mais on a pas mal avancer alors du coup on continuera une prochaine fois. Puis mon père doit surement m'attendre pour manger alors..., mentit-il.

\- Très bien en tout cas ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Stiles.

\- Pour moi aussi.

Puis ils s'éclipsèrent, non sans un dernier regard équivoque, aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

\- Désolée pour ça, lui dit enfin la brune.

\- C'est rien. Bon et bien j'y vais.

Il fit demi-tour.

\- Hey Stilinski !

\- Ouais.

\- Je... Si tu racontes à qui que ce soit que j'ai rigolé à une de tes vannes pourries je te...

\- Trucide, je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais à personne à quel point tu es bien plus jolie quand tu souris.

Il lui sembla qu'elle failli s'étrangler face à sa remarque et n'ajouta rien de plus avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entrevoir ses joues se teinter d'une légère couleur rosée. Finalement ils allaient peut-être bien s'entendre, pensa t-il.

Tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture qu'il avait garé un peu plus loin sur l'allée, il sortit son portable dans le but de prévenir sa petite amie qu'il ne pourrait pas passer ce soir. Il était tellement concentré dans son texto qu'il ne remarqua pas la silhouette imposante adossée contre sa Jeep.

\- Alors comme ça tu la trouves jolie hein.

Il sursauta au son de _cette_ voix et releva immédiatement les yeux de son portable pour tomber dans des prunelles vertes qui le dévisagèrent avec hargne.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-il après avoir repris son assurance, en plus de ça j'ai déjà...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il lui tournait déjà le dos.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de lui tourner autour, grogna le brun menaçant.

Non mais sérieusement, pour qui se prenait ce mec? Ok il était le grand frère de Cora, mais à lui il n'avait aucun ordre à donner.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie, le provoqua t-il le ton défiant.

Il vit le fameux Derek se crisper un instant et avant même qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un seul mouvement, son dos était violemment plaquer contre la portière de sa voiture, le brun le tenant fermement par le col. Il avait mal foutrement mal ça c'était clair, et son cœur s'emballait tellement fort qu'il était persuadé que son homologue pouvait l'entendre. Cependant ce souffle qui lui caressait le visage encore une fois ne semblait pas le déranger, au contraire. Et pourquoi ce bras appuyé contre la peau de son cou lui faisait tourner la tête, mais pas dans le sens qu'il espérait être normal dans ce genre de situation. Et pourquoi sentait-il ses joues s'embraser quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ces lèvres déformées par la colère.

Son vis-à-vis sembla s'en rendre compte et le relâcha aussitôt, retrouvant une attitude froide et contenue.

\- Je te conseille de rester loin d'elle.

Puis il s'en alla laissant son cadet totalement déboussolé et hyper-ventilé.

\- Putain d'adrénaline.

À suivre...

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre.**

 **J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plus. C'est possible que le scénario soit un peu décousu, mais pour ma défense je l'ai écris en deux jours. _"BOUH c'est pas bien de se trouver des excuses !"_ LOL. Si vous trouvez des fautes ou des incohérences n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. En tout cas sachez que je suis déjà en train d'écrire le chapitre II. "Yeeeeeaaaaah !" Bref je vous dis à très bientôt.**

 **RAR:**

 **Lovewolf: Merci pour ta review ça me fait drôlement plaisir, en espérant te compter parmi mes fidèles lectrices ahahah !**

 **Cordialement, Blackfalcon(y)**

 _*Cerbère: chien à trois têtes dans HP. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi Cora m'a fait penser à Cerbère xD_

 _*le moderne et l'ancien avec harmonie: j'ai décidé de m'inspirer d'une maison plus moderne et design que le manoir -un peu vieillot à mon goût- de la série, même si dans fiction le manoir reste quand même le manoir Hale, juste un peu plus moderne._

 _*frigo américain: quand je dis frigo américain comprenez le design et pas un frigo de nationalité américaine parce que la fiction se situe en Californie xD. Je ne dis pas que vous êtes c*ns, je dis juste qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir lol. #humourdemerde ;)_


	3. Que la fête commence

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Me revoilà pour la suite de YMMWTG. Bon fini de tergiverser, on rentre dans le vif du sujet.**

 **Genre** **:** C'est une fiction classée **romance** je dirais en premier lieu et peut-être un peu **drame** , je verrais en fonction de mon état d'esprit, et c'est aussi un **UA** car je remanie l'histoire à ma façon ainsi que certains personnages qui sont morts dans la série originale et qui ne le sont pas dans mon histoire.

 **Rating** **:** Cette fiction est classée **M** voire **MA** contenu **des futures scènes de lemon très explicites** ainsi que d'un langage assez cru et fleuri. Bien évidemment ce ne sera pas de la pornographie ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, mais j'aime appeler un chat... un chat et pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas compris: _A dick is a dick_.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages et certains lieux de la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de son créateur Jeff Davis.

 **Ps : **Les chapitres seront assez longs je pense alors préparez les pop-corn !

 **Ps2 _:_** Tout partenariat est accepté pour la correction de cette fiction.

 **Ps3 _:_** N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

 **/!\** À partir de ce chapitre, la publication sera de un chapitre/semaine !

Bref je pense que je vais m'arrêter là pour les explications en vous souhaitant une **bonne lecture ** de ce second chapitre **.**

 **Blackfalcon**

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

 **Résumé**

Être hyperactive, ça Stiles pouvait le gérer. Une petite amie un peu trop entreprenante ça aussi. Un groupe d'amis socialement incompatible, c'était faisable. Mais gérer ses hormones depuis que ce- _putain de_ \- mec était arrivé dans sa ville, ça, c'était une autre histoire. M/UA/STEREK

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

 **Chapitre II**

 **YMMWTG : Que la fête commence.**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que ce taré de Derek Hale lui avait sauté à la gorge pour le menacer, une chance qu'il ne lui ait laissé aucune marque, sinon comment expliquer à son père qu'un mec qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Ève lui avait sauté à la gorge parce qu'il avait osé balancer un compliment à sa sœur. Il restait là allongé sur son lit à contempler son plafond sans réel intérêt, toujours replonger dans le souvenir de ce fameux soir. C'était normal qu'avec un grand frère pareil Cora devienne ce qu'elle était, une fille solitaire et excessivement sur la défensif. Mais il n'avait pas dis son dernier mot. Certes, lui et elle ne deviendraient certainement pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais au moins il tenterait le coup. C'est pourquoi en ce samedi après-midi il lui envoya un texto.

#Hey salut Cora, écoute ce soir moi et mes potes on va se faire un laser game, ça te dirait de te joindre à nous?#

Il balança ensuite son portable sur son bureau et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine et manger un petit quelque chose, car là tout de suite son ventre criait famine. Il tomba directement sur son père qui était attablé autour de la table de la salle à manger et qui sirotait un café tout en feuilletant le journal local de la veille.

\- Yo p'pa ! Je t'ai pas entendu rentrer, alors cette journée?

\- Fatigante, et elle est loin d'être finie, répondit son père simplement le nez toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

\- Il est pas un peu tard pour boire du café?

\- Jamais lorsqu'on se tape des journées de douze heures.

\- Outch.

\- Comme tu le dis.

\- Sinon est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles du Docteur Aston, tu sais sur le nouveau traitement qu'ils vont commencer la semaine prochaine, tenta de demander Stiles.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Stiles, articula son père sèchement.

Aucune émotion ne transparaissait dans sa voix, cependant Stiles n'était pas dupe et savait que son père souffrait énormément si ce n'était plus. Mais il se renfermait dans le travail, travaillant comme un acharné pour oublier ce qu'il se passait à la maison, ce qu'il se passait à l'hôpital, restant fermé à toute discussion portant sur le sujet. Le shérif se releva ensuite dans un mouvement de chaise grinçant, embrassa son fils sur le front et se dirigea dans le vestibule sans un mot de plus.

\- Je rentre tard ce soir ne m'attend pas, le prévint-il tout en se munissant de son arme de fonction.

\- Ok, de toute façon je sors avec la bande ce soir.

\- Très bien mais fais attention à toi Stiles, et surtout pas de conneries.

\- Pardon, mais je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles, feinta t-il.

\- Je parle d'un jeune homme châtain foncé, d'un mètre soixante quinze qui arrive à se fourrer dans des emmerdes toujours plus grosses que lui.

\- Bah si je le vois passer je ne manquerais pas de lui dire d'arrêter de jouer au con.

Son père lui adressa un dernier sourire qui n'atteignit pas son regard avant de s'en aller dans un claquement sonore léger.

Il se détourna assez vite de la porte d'entrée qui venait de se refermer pour concentrer son attention sur les grondements féroces de son estomac qui ne demandait qu'à être repu. Il ouvra son frigo, rien.

\- Bon et bien, une livraison s'impose.

Se rappelant qu'il avait laissé son portable dans sa chambre il remonta aussi vite dans cette dernière et récupéra l'objet convoité qui trônait sur son bureau. Nouveau message. Merde Cora, il l'avait oublié. Il se hâta à ouvrir ce fameux texto.

#Nous ne sommes pas amis Stilinski.#

#Et bien il serait peut-être temps de le devenir, on se retrouve au Mall pour 7h.#

Il ricana en s'imaginant la tête qu'elle devait faire en ce moment et il aurait payé cher pour le voir. Ok c'est vrai qu'ils avaient démarré sur des chapeaux de roues tout les deux, mais il était temps que ça change, surtout qu'il était plus qu'évident maintenant que la cause de l'agressivité de Cora était dû à la surprotection de son frère. Et il savait de quoi il parlait, il en avait fais les frais.

Contre toute attente une réponse s'afficha, assez rapidement, sur son écran.

#Je serai là. Mais ne crois pas que je vais fais ami/ami avec toi et ta bande, c'est juste parce que je n'ai rien à faire.#

Malgré son manque flagrant de bonne foi, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

#Ne t'inquiète pas je t'invitais juste dans le but de pouvoir t'humilier ce soir.#

#Je vais te laminer Stilinski !#

#C'est ce qu'on va voir Hale...#

Et il clôtura la conversation sur cette dernière joute verbale.

Au fait, il était monté pour quoi déjà? Ah oui commander à manger. Chose promise chose dû.

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

Stiles sortait de la salle de bain après avoir pris une bonne douche bien chaude. Tous ses muscles étaient relaxés et il se sentait bien. Armé de sa seconde serviette il s'essuya les cheveux tout en observant son reflet dans le miroir, non en fait pour admirer sa fine musculature dans des postures et des grognements bizarres*. Après s'être soigneusement séché, il alla enfiler un caleçon noir avant de s'habiller de son inconditionnel baggy, ainsi que d'un tee-shirt bleu à manche courte et de sa fameuse chemise bleue à carreaux qu'il devait sûrement posséder dans tous les coloris.

Il inspecta l'heure, dix-huit heure trente, l'heure pour lui d'aller chercher Sarah qui l'avait supplié de venir la chercher car ce soir elle ne voulait pas conduire, et en bon petit gentleman amouraché qu'il était, il avait accepté. Après tout c'était normal, elle était sa petite amie et il connaissait aussi parfaitement son pouvoir de persuasion. C'était même comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontré au bahut un an auparavant. Elle avait harcelé Lydia pour avoir son numéro de téléphone lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient en cours de latin ensemble, et pour faire craquer la belle blonde vénitienne il fallait y aller. Il ricana à ce simple souvenir et s'élança vers la sortie.

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

\- Hey Sarah ça ne va pas?

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais invité Cora.

\- Je suis désolé mais ça s'est fait à la dernière minute.

\- Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas la blairer ! ajouta t-elle sur un ton boudeur.

\- Oui je pensais aussi, jusqu'à ce je rencontre son frère, un vrai connard ! Tu sais le mec qui était venu la récupérer au bahut en voiture de sport, qui est en fait son frère et non pas son petit ami.

\- Et ?

\- Bah ce mec est un tyran, il lui interdit de fréquenter des gens.

\- Oh et toi tu as eu la bonne idée d'inviter sa sœur sans son accord.

\- Wow, et bien je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de son accord et du tien, vraisemblablement, pour inviter Cora à sortir.

\- Non mais comprends moi aussi, tu as prévenu les autres bien avant et moi tu me préviens à la dernière minute pour que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Dis le si tu la trouves jolie et que tu veux me remplacer.

\- Hein?! Que... quoi! Mais t'es à côté de la plaque, attend tu s'rais pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie?

\- Bah quoi, elle est pas dégueulasse à regarder.

\- Mais enfin Sarah, toi et moi on est ensemble depuis presque un an. 'Fin je veux dire ok elle est mignonne, mais c'est avec toi que je veux être et puis je te rassure, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai passé deux heures enfermé dans une chambre avec elle que...

\- Quoi? Quelle chambre? Fulmina la blonde prête à lui sauter dessus.

\- Oups! fit le châtain faussement innocent.

\- Stiles t'as plutôt intérêt à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre...

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure, très vite rejoins par Scott et Allison et enfin Lydia et Jackson.

\- Bon on y va? Amorça Lydia peu enclin à patienter.

\- On attend encore Cora, dit enfin Stiles.

\- J'espère pour toi que vous n'avez vraiment fait que réviser dans cette chambre, lui chuchota sa copine à l'oreille.

\- T'as ma parole.

\- Trouvez-vous une chambre, les tacla Jackson.

\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, rétorqua la blonde faussement vexée.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui devrait aller voir ailleurs avec un petit ami puceau, railla le blond fier de sa vacherie.

\- Change de disque Whittemore, cracha Stiles avec désintérêt.

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler pendant un moment, lorsque la chevelure brune foncée de Cora se distingua à travers les voitures garées sur la parking du centre commercial. Elle s'avançait vers eux d'une démarche assurée qui fit presque rougir tous les garçons de la bande, presque tous.

\- Bon bah les gars je vous présente Cora.

\- On sait, elle est dans notre classe, cinglât Lydia de plus en plus impatiente.

\- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire, renchérit la jolie brune.

La rousse la dévisagea un instant d'un air peu amène, avant de décrisper son visage dans un sourire radieux. Elle avait du caractère et elle aimait ça.

\- Je crois que toi et moi on va bien s'entendre, avoua simplement Lydia avant de la tirer par le bas.

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

Équipés de leur protection ainsi que de leurs lasers, les jeunes s'élancèrent à tour de rôle dans le labyrinthe pour se livrer à une bataille sans relâche à base de lumière rouge et de parcours.

Stiles était en tête du classement suivi de très près par Cora à qui il ne manquait que trente point pour le rattraper, mais il était hors de question qu'il perde fasse à elle, non pas parce que c'était une fille, au contraire, mais parce qu'elle était son "ennemie jurée"! Jamais _Spiderman_ n'avait perdu contre _Venom_.

Il esquiva un laser qui le menaçait par derrière dans une pirouette que seul son corps semblait connaître, avant de faire demi tour sur lui même et de viser en plein sur la cible qui se trouvait sur le milieu du casque de son assaillant, ce qui lui valut deux cent points supplémentaires. Que ne fut pas sa satisfaction lorsque ledit assaillant n'était autre que son _éternel_ ennemi juré.

\- Alors Whittemore, ça fait quoi de mordre la poussière face à un "puceau"?

\- Je vais te tuer Stilinski ! Hurla ce dernier rageur et mauvais perdant.

Mais Stiles ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui sauter dessus qui s'élançait déjà vers de nouveaux adversaires, beaucoup moins cons et attrayants que Jackson.

[...]

Le score avait été serré, mais c'est Stiles qui avait finalement remporté la partie devant les mines épuisés de sa bande. Scott recrachait littéralement ses poumons sur le sol à cause de son asthme, Sarah avait les joues toutes rouges et semblait ne plus savoir où elle se trouvait. Lydia et Allison ne semblaient pas trop chamboulées malgré leurs vêtements froissés, tandis que Jackson se remettait encore de son échec cuisant face à Stiles dans des grognements de fatigue. Cora quant à elle avait une mine rayonnante, comme si le fait d'avoir couru pendant une demi heure dans un labyrinthe à la recherche de cible n'avait été qu'une simple partie de carte.

C'est pour ça qu'elle avait perdu, jubila mentalement le jeune homme face à la défaite de cette dernière.

Après une dizaine de minutes à se désaltérer et à s'éponger, la bande d'amis se décida à sortir du centre commercial pour se rendre à leurs voitures respectives, non sans se faire une dernière accolade _-excepté entre Stiles et Jackson, et Cora qui resta à l'écart-_ pour se dire au revoir. Chacun des couples se dirigea vers son emplacement de parking, mais avant que la brune ne disparaisse à travers les tas de ferraille, Stiles l'interpella au loin.

\- Hey Hale, je t'avais bien dis que je te mettrais la pâtée !

Elle sourit puis s'en alla.

\- Allez à notre tour ma beauté, on rentre.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

\- Je peux rester dormir chez toi?

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres belle blonde.

\- Idiot, ricana t-elle avant de lui sauter au cou pour un dernier baiser.

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

\- Putain Scott, j'sais plus quoi faire avec Sarah.

Portable visé à l'oreille il attendait la réponse de son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu veux casser?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Bah je comprends pas, vasy accouche !

\- Hier soir après le laser game elle a voulu rester dormir à la maison et j'ai dis oui. Seulement elle a pas arrêter de me chauffer toute la nuit et j'étais à deux doigts de craquer mec.

\- Ecoute Stiles, peut-être que tu devrais essayé de lâcher du zèle avec cette histoire de "la première fois c'est important". C'est un peu trop cliché tu vois?

\- Oh parce que c'est être "trop cliché" que de respecter sa petite amie et de ne pas vouloir coucher avec elle comme ça, juste parce que je veux que ce soit un moment exceptionnel?

\- Hey bro', c'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, mais à elle. Elle est avec toi là?

\- Non sa sœur est venue la récupérer ce matin pour aller à la messe. Je suis littéralement baisé, souffla t-il las.

\- Je ne te comprendrais jamais, y'a deux ans tu aurais donné tout pour te faire dépuceler par Lydia et maintenant que tu trouves une fille qui t'aime et que t'aimes, tu décides de te transformer en moine tibétain. Rassure moi... t'arrives quand même à... tu sais...?

Il eut un moment de réflexion avant de comprendre.

\- Va te faire mettre McCall! s'indigna t-il devant l'allusion de son pote sur la fonctionnalité de sa virilité.

Puis ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de finalement raccrocher, en se promettant de se revoir le lendemain.

Un nouveau vibrement le fit encore replonger dans son écran de smartphone.

#Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes amis Stilinski, je ne dirais pas non plus que nous pourrions le devenir. Je dis juste que je ne te déteste pas et que la soirée était moins ennuyante que prévu.#

Il ricana face à son audace avant de répondre.

#Dans ce cas je ne dirais pas que c'était cool hier d'avoir enfin une adversaire de taille.#

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

Stiles détestait les lundis matin, car ils lui rappelaient que c'était la fin du weekend et le début d'une nouvelle semaine de cours bien chargée. Mais il les détestait encore plus parce qu'ils commençaient par de l'éco' avec un prof qui semblait être encore plus hyperactif que lui et qui à peine la porte fermée se mettait déjà à hurler. Et ce lundi matin ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

\- Bon les jeunes n'oubliez pas que vous avez un devoir à me rendre pour demain ! Bref j'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend, car la plaisanterie est finie. Sortez moi une feuille!

Des murmures de protestations s'élevèrent dans la classe qu'il fit cesser d'un coup de règle sur son bureau.

\- Bilinski !

Stiles releva vivement la tête à l'entente de son nom, mais ne fit aucune remarque sur la prononciation étant donné que depuis trois ans son prof' s'entêtait à le surnommer comme ça, malgré ces nombreuses corrections.

\- Vous allez distribuer les sujets.

Devant la nonchalance de son élève, le Coach n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui balancer une de ses fameuses vannes qui l'avait rendu célèbre dans tout Beacon Hills.

\- Bilinski dépêchez-vous! Ma grand-mère est plus rapide que vous et elle est morte !

Face à cette vannes macabres qui fit rire toute l'assemblée Stiles se dépêcha de récupérer les sujets et de les distribuer à ses camarades, bien évidemment arrivé au niveau de Jackson il dut esquiver un croche pied et à son tour lui balança un coup de feuillet dans l'arrière du crâne pour se venger. Ce qui provoqua la stupeur de certains élèves tout en forçant leur admiration. Il était persuadé que si ils se trouvaient dans un autre cours - _excepté celui de Harris-_ Jackson lui aurait déjà sauté dessus pour lui casser la figure, et à cette simple pensée il ne put retenir un ricanement qui irrita davantage le blond.

Une fois toutes les copies distribuées, Stiles retourna à sa place pour se pencher sur sa feuille de contrôle. Il survola le sujet des yeux, et un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres malicieuses. Trop facile.

[...]

\- Ce prof me rend totalement cinglé, avoua Scott lorsqu'ils faisaient la queue dans le réfectoire. Et je dois me le taper encore deux heures cet aprem pour les entraînements de Lacrosse*.

\- Pauvre petit Scotty , le charia le châtain avant de prendre son plateau.

\- C'est ça marre toi !

\- Je t'avais prévenu, rira bien qui rira le dernier.

\- Wahou, quel preuve de maturité.

\- Merci. Au fait où sont les autres, demanda t-il lorsqu'ils furent installés.

\- Lydia et Jackson ont décidé de sécher les cours cet après-midi, et Allison déjeune à l'extérieur avec Sarah et d'autres filles de sa classe*. Au fait, t'as pu discuter avec Sarah du "problème"?

\- Non, je sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Je lui ai déjà dis plusieurs fois que je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps et cetera mais tu sais à quel point elle est bornée.

\- Mais vous êtes déjà allés plus loin que la simple embrassade, rassure moi?

\- Si t'as question est de savoir si on est déjà allés jusqu'au préliminaires, sache que oui, et apparemment j'ai un très bon doigté. Avoua t-il dans un tressautement de sourcils ridicule.

\- C'est le genre de commentaire que tu peux aisément garder pour toi Stiles.

\- Et en plus c'est qu'il a du vocabulaire !

\- Oh va te faire ! grogna le brun faussement vexé en piquant dans un haricot vert.

\- Je te taquine. Et sinon t'en as pensé quoi de Cora au laser game?

\- Elle est plutôt cool, pourquoi?

\- Parce que je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, pas dans le sens flirt hein, mais tu vois j'ai rencontré son frère et c'est le genre de type qui ne veut pas trop qu'on s'approche de sa sœur. Et du coup j'ai l'impression qu'elle ose pas exprimer ce qu'elle ressent.

\- Attends quoi? T'as rencontré Derek Hale?!

\- Hein... que... quoi, tu le connais?

\- Mais enfin Stiles _tout le monde_ connait la famille Hale à cause de Derek! Je ne savais pas qu'il était revenu en ville.

Face à l'interrogation de son meilleur ami il poursuivit.

\- Souviens toi de cette affaire qui avait fais la une du journal local quand on avait genre huit ans. Celle d'un ado de quinze ans qui avait agressé un de ses camarades de classe et l'avait tabassé "à mort".

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, ce mec est un psychopathe !

Un plateau à leur droite qui venait de tomber au sol les firent sursauter et arrêter leur conversation. L'hyperactif tourna immédiatement la tête et rencontra deux prunelles marrons qui le fusillaient littéralement. Merde Cora.

\- Hey Cora ça va? s'inquiéta Stiles tout en essayant de l'aider.

\- Ouai je vais bien, cracha t-elle sèchement.

\- Wow, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive, je pensais que toi et moi on avait dépassé ce stade.

\- Parce que tu penses que le fait de m'avoir invité à ton truc de merde fais de nous des _amis_?

\- Hein? Non ce n'est pas du tout ce que...

\- Laisse tomber Stiles.

Puis elle s'en alla, le laissant totalement penaud accroupi sur le sol son plateau toujours à ses pieds.

Fais chier !

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

Les cours d'histoire de monsieur Douglas était tout ce qu'il y'avait de plus soporifique au monde, ça Stiles en était certain. Pourtant c'était une matière qui forçait à être captivante, car elle résumait parfaitement l'histoire de l'Amérique et des américains, c'était un sorte de conte pour adulte. Mais là ce n'était vraiment pas possible et dire qu'il allait devoir se le coltiner jusqu'aux examens finaux. Son hyperactivité prenait clairement le dessus, il se tortillait sur sa chaise comme si elle le brûlait et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mâchouiller vigoureusement le capuchon de son stylo. Il devait prendre son Aderall.

\- Heu Monsieur Douglas, est ce que je pourrais aller aux toilettes silvouplait, non pas que votre cours m'ennuie et qu'il soit totalement rébarbatif, car non vraiment soyons honnête parler chaque année de la guerre de Sécession va vraiment nous aider pour notre avenir, ça je n'en doute pas. Est-ce-qu'on vous a déjà dis que vous aviez des airs de Sean Connery?

Quelques rires moqueurs s'élevèrent dans la salle.

\- Heu monsieur je crois qu'il est entrain de faire une crise, informa le basané.

\- J'avais remarqué, un élève pour l'accompagner?

Scott se levait déjà de sa chaise prêt à secourir son frère.

\- Pas vous monsieur McCall.

Il fit un tour de classe.

\- Mademoiselle Hale.

Cora obtempéra et s'avança déjà près de son camarade. Et ils sortirent de la classe, l'une totalement blasée et l'autre complètement surexcité.

[...]

\- Merci, dit-il après être sorti des toilettes des mecs.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.

Elle se décolla du mur où elle était précédemment adossée pour reprendre sa route vers la salle de cours.

\- Hey Cora attends, l'interpella l'hyperactif après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Stilinski?

\- Je voulais m'excuser, pour ce qu'il s'est passé à la cantine. Scott et moi on ne parlait pas dans ton dos.

\- Ah parce que parler de mon frère comme d'un je cite "psychopathe" c'est quoi?

\- Non tu ne comprends pas, j'expliquais à Scott que je savais pourquoi tu étais aussi froide, ou plutôt distante avec les gens.

\- Et je peux savoir en quoi le passé de mon frère est concerné.

\- Bah le jour où je suis venu bosser avec toi sur le devoir de Finstock, ton frère m'a chopé pour me dire de rester éloigné de toi. J'en ai donc déduit que c'était à cause de ça que tu mettais des barrières autour de toi.

\- Dans ce cas là, tu aurais dû venir m'en parler, c'est comme ça que ça marche.

\- Ouai et je suis désolé. On peut redevenir de vrais-faux amis?

\- Tu peux toujours rêver trou duc', répondit-elle malicieusement.

\- Hey, je ne te permets pas _freak*_ !

\- Fais gaffe, je risquerais d'appeler mon frère pour qu'il te casse ta gueule d'ange.

\- Même pas peur, cracha l'hyperactif avant de l'agripper par la taille et lui infliger le châtiment des guilis.

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

Stiles et Cora étaient finalement restés à la bibliothèque pour terminer le devoir qu'ils avaient en commun trouvant plus judicieux de se retrouver dans un endroit neutre pour avancer sur leur TD. Ils formaient un très bon binôme même si au début les statistiques n'étaient pas en leur faveur, mais Stiles était un bosseur et Cora, elle, semblait assimiler à une vitesse folle tout ce qu'elle apprenait. Ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant presque trois heures avant de se décider à sortir une fois leur travail fini. Stiles rangea ses cours dans son sac à dos et confia leur précieux devoir à Cora, car hyperactif comme il l'était, il était fort possible que dans excès d'énergie leur travail finisse en calumet de la paix pour on ne sait quelle raison.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec vous _Watson_?

\- Je n'en dirais pas autant de vous _Sherlock_.

\- Toi, tu sais parler aux hommes.

\- Par contre toi c'est pas gagné.

\- Hein? Arrête je suis un vrai gentleman, la preuve je suis en train de te tenir la porte.

\- Normal, règle numéro une de civisme.

\- Pff à d'autres.

Ils arrivèrent sur le parking du lycée toujours en se chamaillant ne remarquant pas au loin ce regard sévère visé sur eux. Stiles fut le premier à détourner le regard et son sourire se fana lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux verts de la seule autre personne présente sur les lieux. Cora finit par suivre son regard, et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle reconnu son frère.

\- Euh écoute Cora je f'rais mieux d'y aller, de toute façon on se voit demain.

\- Hey Stiles te barre pas comme un voleur.

\- Je ne me barre pas comme un voleur mais j'évite d'être trop prêt de toi quand y'a ton frère dans les parages.

\- T'es con, aller viens je vais te le présenter.

\- Noon! Pas question!

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester que déjà elle le tirait par le bras, ok c'est vrai qu'il ne se débattait pas vraiment, mais en même temps on ne se montrait jamais faible devant un prédateur, n'est ce pas?

Cependant il dut reconsidérer la question car le regard meurtrier que lui lançait le brun, le fit déglutir difficilement.

Il était assis sur le capot de sa voiture les bras fermement croisés sur son torse finement travaillé, l'air passablement calme, même si ses yeux reflétaient le contraire. Son visage était dur, son expression indéchiffrable, et cette barbe de trois jours qui lui creusait les joues dans une coupe précise et carrée ne le rendait que peu amène.

\- Salut Der'.

\- Ça fait une demi heure que je t'attends, j'ai pas que ça à faire Cora.

\- Arrête d'essayer de passer pour plus méchant que tu ne l'es, tu savais très bien que je restais à la bibliothèque pour bosser avec Stiles. C'est toi qui a insisté pour m'attendre ici.

\- Peu importe, maintenant monte dans la caisse on rentre.

\- Non, pas avant que je ne te présente Stiles.

\- Euh salut, tenta t-il en lui présentant sa main droite.

Main qui resta en suspend pendant une éternité, si on écoutait Stiles, tandis que Derek avait gardé les bras toujours croisés sur ses pecs'.

\- Une étude à récemment prouvée que les gens qui ont les bras constamment croisés sont des personnes hyper tendus, c'est selon eux un signe de nervosité mais surtout un moyen de se protéger d'autrui, même si je me doute bien que toi tu n'as pas besoin de protection.

\- Alors Der' serais-tu nerveux? le taquina sa sœur

\- C'est des conneries, grogna t-il.

\- A vrai dire c'est une étude très sérieuse qui...

\- J'en ai assez entendu, je me tire. La prochaine fois que tu décideras de me faire perdre mon temps Cora, préviens moi.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et rentra dans sa voiture de sport dans un nouveau grognement rageur.

Quel connard, pensa Stiles avant de se retourner vers sa camarade.

\- Premier signe de la folie, chuchota t-il à Cora.

\- Je te garantie qu'en vrai il est sympa...

Stiles ne l'écoutait déjà plus et partait à reculant en lui faisant des signes de la main pour lui signifier que son frère était taré et en murmurant du bout des lèvres :« PSYCHOPATHE », ce qui l'a fit doucement rire.

Il grimpa ensuite dans sa voiture, alluma le moteur et se lança en direction de l'hôpital...

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

Deux semaines supplémentaires s'étaient écoulés depuis que la jeunesse de Beacon Hills avaient repris les cours, et le temps passait tellement vite qu'il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la fête d'Halloween. Et tout le lycée était en émoi à l'approche de cette fête et plus précisément de la soirée qui y était associée. Effectivement comme les années précédentes la grande Lydia Martin avait créé l'événement, organisant une party d'enfer promettant alcool à gogo, et les places étaient chers.

Toute la tablée regardait avec amusement Lydia distribuer les flyers de sa soirée dans toute la cours du lycée, passant de l'équipe de Lacrosse aux pom-pom girls, des pom-pom girls à l'orchestre du lycée, de cet orchestre à l'orchestre des nerds... Ah non pas les nerds. Et elle continua son manège jusqu'à revenir vers eux tout sourire et s'asseoir sur le bord de la table de laquelle ils étaient tous assis.

\- Et bien évidemment le meilleur pour la fin, dit-elle en leur distribuant leurs invitations.

\- Est-ce qu'il y'a un thème? demanda Sarah nichée dans les bras de son petit ami.

\- Bien évidemment. Le thème c'est " _Magic_ ".

\- Lydia plus les années passent, plus tes thèmes sont incompréhensifs, avait renchéri Scott.

\- Désolée Scott, mais même un enfant de CP aurait compris.

\- Tu parles, maugréa le fameux Scott.

\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler vous deux, on dirait des gosses, fit remarquer Allison.

Puis la sonnerie sonna pour les avertir de la reprise des cours, chacun se dispersant de son côté. Stiles embrassa une dernière fois sa copine avant d'interpeller son amie.

\- Lydia?

\- Oui Stiles.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une invitation pour Cora?

\- Avec plaisir, tiens.

\- Merci ma belle, il lui claqua un baisé sur la joue pour la remercier et se dirigea vers son prochain cours.

Qui lui avait dit que l'algèbre renforcé était un super cours déjà? Ah oui ! Personne.

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, après les cours. Il avait décidé d'aller voir sa mère à l'hôpital, car depuis le nouveau traitement elle allait mieux, du moins elle restait calme et ne semblait plus être plongée dans une sorte de léthargie malsaine. Elle lui souriait souvent, rigolant parfois à une blague un peu trop lourde. Elle revivait, même si son visage restait encore marqué par la maladie. Certes elle n'était pas guérie, mais les médecins restaient confiants pour que son état se stabilise, et si le traitement fonctionnait d'ici à décembre, elle aurait une permission pour venir passer les fêtes avec eux et rien qu'à cette pensée son cœur se réchauffa dans sa poitrine. Il avait prévenu son père, même si comme d'habitude il avait joué la carte de l'indifférence, il savait que ça lui avait redonné le moral.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison qui était plongée dans le noir, signe que son père travaillait trop, et se débarrassa des vêtements qui l'encombrait pour se jeter littéralement dans son canapé et allumer la télé.

Il était exténué...

Il ne savait pas à quel moment il s'était endormi, mais c'est la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée qui le réveilla, il regarda l'heure sur son portable. Vingt-deux heures. Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à une heure pareil? Peut-être Scott se dit-il, car sinon il ne voyait pas. Sarah ne débarquerait jamais comme ça.

D'un pas traînant il alla ouvrir la porte, prêt à accueillir son meilleur ami qui cherchait surement un alibi pour échapper à sa mère... ou Allison.

Mais ni Scott, ni Sarah ne se trouvait devant lui lorsqu'il ouvra la porte. Battement de cœur trop rapide. Souffle court.

\- Derek ? Fut les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer avant d'être plaqué rudement contre le mur derrière lui.

La porte se referma dans un claquement sinistre qui le fit sursauter. Derek le tenait toujours par le col, fermement, et le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur. Merde ce salaud était entrain de lui bousiller le dos. Ils restèrent là, se dévisageant sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ose briser le silence. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, se défiaient sans qu'aucun des deux ne baisse les yeux. Premier grognement de la part de Derek, mais Stiles tint bon, hors de question qu'il baisse son froc, même si il allait se prendre une dérouillée.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre moi, mais si tu es venu jusqu'à chez moi pour me faire peur, sache que ça ne marche pas. Dit-il dans un élan de courage.

Mauvaise idée, car le regard du brun se voila... d'énervement, non, d'excitation !

\- Je t'avais pourtant dis de rester loin d'elle, susurra t-il de sa voix rauque.

Puis sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire, deux lèvres puissantes s'écrasèrent contre les siennes, il resta interdit, avant de laissé ses paupières se fermer doucement. La langue de Derek vint briser le barrage de ses lèvres quémandent sa jumelle, pour se mettre à la sucer avec force. Premier gémissement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il répondait à son baiser, mais tout dans le corps du brun l'empêchait de résister et de rester lucide. Il était en train d'embrasser un mec et il aimait ça. Derek le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur _-putain ce mec a un problème avec les murs-_ et attrapa l'arrière de ses cuisses pour l'obliger à l'enlacer par la taille, chose qu'il fit sans rechigner et en passant même ses bras autour de son cou. Le baisé se faisait impétueux et pressé. Le brun lui embrassait et lui mordillait les lèvres comme un affamé, tirant même sur sa chevelure. Second gémissement. À cet instant Stiles se fichait royalement d'être dans le vestibule de sa maison en train de se faire littéralement manger la bouche par ce mec totalement bandant, il s'en fichait que son père puisse débarquer, tout ce qui voulait était que Derek l'embrasse jusqu'à l'étouffer. Le brun embrassa sa mâchoire, jusqu'à descendre dans son cou pour caresser et aspirer cette peau douce et parfumée, de sa langue. Il sentit ensuite quelque chose de dur cogner contre le bas de ses fesses et il pensa un instant que rien ne pouvait être plus excitant que de sentir la queue de Derek Hale se réveiller pour lui.

Premier vibrement.

Derek lui dévorait de nouveau la bouche.

Deuxième vibrement.

Derek empoignait ses fesses pour le faire glisser contre sa virilité.

Troisième vibrement.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers son portable qui vibrait sur la table basse du salon.

\- Et merde !

À suivre...

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

 **Voilà pour ce second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, car moi je me suis régalée à l'écrire !**

 **Encore une fois _sorry_ si vous voyez des fautes ou si il manque des mots, j'ai écris ce chapitre en deux jours aussi donc me aculpa. Cependant je me relis toujours après avoir posté donc si il y'a des incohérences elles seront balayées dans la foulée ! **

**Je vous embrasse fort et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ou impressions !**

 **Cordialement, Blackfalcon(y)**

 _*Vous voyez les postures que prennent les bodybuildeurs?_

 _*Lacrosse ou La crosse ou encore La Crosse, who's care?_

 _*Pour ceux qui n'avaient peut-être pas compris Sarah n'est pas dans leur classe._

 _*Freak: cinglé, taré, bizarre, monstre... à vous de choisir._


	4. La fièvre du samedi soir

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre de YMMWTG.**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous très bien et que vous avez passés une bonne semaine !**

 **/!\ Rappels**

 **Genre** **:** C'est une fiction classée **romance** je dirais en premier lieu et peut-être un peu **drame** , je verrais en fonction de mon état d'esprit, et c'est aussi un **UA** car je remanie l'histoire à ma façon ainsi que certains personnages qui sont morts dans la série originale et qui ne le sont pas dans mon histoire.

 **Rating** **:** Cette fiction est classée **M** voire **MA** contenu **des futures scènes de lemon très explicites** ainsi que d'un langage assez cru et fleuri. Bien évidemment ce ne sera pas de la pornographie ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, mais j'aime appeler un chat... un chat et pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas compris: _A dick is a dick_.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages et certains lieux de la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de son créateur Jeff Davis.

 **Ps : **Les chapitres seront assez longs je pense alors préparez les pop-corn !

 **Ps2 _:_** Toujours à la recherche d'un(e) Bêta-reader ou Bêta-writer.

 **Ps3 _:_** N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

 **Ps4** : Me alculpa si vous voyez des fautes, elles seront corrigées dans la foulée.

 **/!\** La publication sera de un chapitre/semaine !

Bref je pense que je vais m'arrêter là pour les explications en vous souhaitant une **bonne lecture ** de ce troisième chapitre **.**

 **Blackfalcon**

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

 **Résumé**

Être hyperactive, ça Stiles pouvait le gérer. Une petite amie un peu trop entreprenante ça aussi. Un groupe d'amis socialement incompatible, c'était faisable. Mais gérer ses hormones depuis que ce- _putain de_ \- mec était arrivé dans sa ville, ça, c'était une autre histoire. M/UA/STEREK

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

 **Chapitre III**

 **YMMWTG : La fièvre du samedi soir.**

Stiles était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Son réveil avait sonné il y'a de cela quinze minutes, mais il ne semblait pas prêt à bouger de si tôt. Il repensait au rêve qu'il avait fait la veille, et rien qu'à son souvenir la gêne tritura son estomac. Il repensait à la façon dont _il_ l'avait embrassé et à la façon dont _il_ avait aimé ça. Ça avait l'air tellement réel, tellement excitant. Il était totalement chamboulé, c'est vrai ce n'était qu'un satané rêve, mais alors pourquoi sa peau semblait le brûler aux endroits où Derek l'avait caressé dans son rêve, pourquoi ça le mettait tant mal alaise. Sûrement parce qu'il ne s'était jamais senti attiré par les hommes avant ce soir là. Il se passa la main sur le visage en signe de lassitude avant de récupérer son portable sur la commode et de trouver en fond d'écran une photo de lui et Sarah, elle était magnifique. Non il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, ce n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar et d'ici deux jours il l'aura oublié. Il reprit contenance et se décida à enfin se lever pour allé déjeuner.

Il descendit ensuite les escaliers pour aller rejoindre son père dans la cuisine qui préparait déjà le café. Il le salua d'un mouvement des mains avant de se laisser littéralement tomber sur la chaise de la cuisine.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne sortirais jamais de ton lit.

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir un café steuplait p'pa?

\- Dis donc t'as mauvaise mine toi ce matin, nuit agitée?

\- Ouai un peu.

\- En tout cas si c'est en rapport avec euh... Sarah, j'espère que vous vous protégez, insista son père tout en lui tendant une tasse de café.

\- Papa, pas maintenant.

\- Quoi, je dis juste qu'il faut être prévoyant. Sarah est une fille bien et toi t'es un bon gars, mais il faut beaucoup plus que ça pour élever un enfant.

\- Ok c'est bon, je crois que j'en ai assez entendu. Et cette simple phrase le fit penser à lui. Merde.

\- Stiles ton langage, le réprimanda le shérif.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, c'était de mieux en mieux. Il avala d'une traite son café et monta directement dans la salle de bain pour se jeter sous l'eau. Une bonne douche pour démarrer la journée, c'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il frotta frénétiquement chaque partie de son corps, comme pour effacer ce putain de mauvais rêve qui lui collait à la peau.

Une fois sa douche prise et son corps séché, il s'habilla aussi simplement que d'habitude avant de balancer négligemment son sac à dos sur son épaule droite et descendre rejoindre son père, qui l'attendait déjà devant la porte d'entrée.

\- Fiston, je finis mon service un peu plus tôt cet après-midi du coup j'ai pensé que peut-être on pourrait... rendre visite à ta mère? s'essaya le shérif.

Devant l'air perdu et déstabilisé de son père Stiles ne put retenir un léger sourire venir étirer la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de prendre son père dans les bras en une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça sans rien ajouter de plus. Ce fut le plus jeune qui se détacha en premier.

\- On se donne rendez-vous devant l'hôpital pour quatre heure ?

\- C'est parfait, allez file avant d'arriver encore en retard, dit l'aîné en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Hey !

Il s'échappa de l'attaque en traître de son père, non sans répliquer, et s'élança ensuite vers sa voiture garée sur le trottoir. Il grimpa à l'intérieur sans oublier de saluer une dernière fois son père de la main, puis démarra. Le chemin se passa plutôt bien, il avait retrouvé de sa vigueur et chantonnait tout en remuant sa tête frénétiquement en rythme avec le tempo mouvementé des chansons qui passaient à la radio. _Are you hoping for a miraaaacle, oh oh ohoh!*_ Et il continua ainsi jusqu'à arriver sur le parking bondé du lycée. Pile à l'heure.

Sa joyeuse bande était déjà au complet et l'attendait devant les portes du lycée dans une discussion, lui semblait-il très mouvementée. Il récupéra son sac qu'il avait balancé côté passager en guise de co-pilote _\- quoi, c'est la faute du carpool*-_ et s'avança vers eux après avoir verrouillé sa Jeep. Au même moment une Camaro noire déboula sur le parking du lycée, attirant toute l'attention des élèves sur elle. Garée, Cora sortit de la voiture dans un balancement de cheveux digne des plus grands films hollywoodiens et à cet instant Stiles se dit qu'elle était vraiment belle. Mais son attention fut très vite captivé par autre chose, son frère qui venait à son tour de sortir du luxueux bolide. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de le déshabiller du regard dans une déglutition douloureuse. Ce mec lui foutait vraiment les boules ! Il portait une veste en cuire lourde et parfaitement taillée par dessus un tee-shirt noir moulant exagérément sa musculature, agrémenté d'un jean tout aussi noir que le reste de sa tenue et des baskets tout aussi hors de prix que le reste de ses vêtements. Il dégageait une telle énergie que c'en était trop. Il l'observa s'approcher de Cora et le vit lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, quelque chose qui semblait le concerner car elle releva immédiatement son regard malicieux sur lui, suivi de celui de Derek qui lui lançait un regard indéchiffrable, presque menaçant. Il détourna fissa le regard et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa bande d'amis.

\- Hey Stilinski, le héla Cora dans son dos.

\- Salut, répondit ledit Stilinski une fois qu'elle fut à son niveau.

\- Ça va pas?

\- Je peux savoir ce que te racontait ton frère à mon sujet de si risible, demanda t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

\- De quoi tu parles? demanda à son tour la belle brune dans un froncement de sourcils.

\- Je l'ai vu te murmurer un truc à l'oreille.

\- Oh ça !

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Il ne disait rien de méchant, juste que tu faisais une drôle de tête c'est tout.

\- Bah moi et ma drôle de tête on l'emmerde, dit-il tout en se retournant pour remarquer que le brun les observait toujours.

\- Relaxe. Fit la brune légèrement décontenancée face à la vivacité de son camarade.

\- Bref, tiens.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est?

\- Une invitation pour la soirée d'Halloween de Lydia.

\- C'est pour demain?

\- Ouai.

\- C'est pas un petit juste pour trouver une tenue?

\- Pas la peine pour toi, tu ressembles déjà à une sorcière.

Pour toute réponse, elle le gratifia de son majeur le plus beau.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau des autres et se saluèrent mutuellement.

\- Alors prête pour ma soirée de demain Cora?

\- Aussi prête que l'on peut l'être lorsqu'on vous donne votre invitation la veille pour le lendemain, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

\- Stiles tu m'as demandé cette invitation avant hier! le réprimanda la rousse faussement énervée.

\- Arrêtez de tous vous en prendre à mon chéri, intervint Sarah en attrapant son petit ami par la taille.

\- On s'en prendrait pas à lui, si il était moins con, siffla Jackson.

\- Sérieusement les mecs vous avez entendus? Non? Moi non plus, c'est ce qu'on appel le doux parfum de l'indifférence.

\- Abruti! cracha le blond rageur.

\- De vrais gamins, renchérit Alison avant de s'engouffrer dans le bahut accrochée au bras de son petit ami qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot.

Toute la troupe les suivit et ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas à leur premier cours de la journée, philosophie, excepté Sarah qui après avoir embrassé son copain, rejoignit sa classe à l'étage du dessus pour les cours d'espagnol. À peine rentré Stiles se précipita au fond de la salle pour s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami qui par chance n'était pas assis à côté de sa belle, car il devait lui parler ou du moins essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, et quoi de mieux que de le faire pendant le cours de philosophie? La voix de leur professeures s'éleva dans la salle.

\- Hobbes a écrit: _« l'Homme est un loup pour l'homme...»_

Mais déjà Stiles n'écoutait plus. Il sortit tout de même ses affaires de philosophie pour faire bonne figure, mais surtout pour camoufler le téléphone portable qu'il venait de sortir entre deux pages de cours et commença à pianoter dessus.

#Si je te disais que j'étais "attiré" par les mecs, qu'elle serait ta réaction?#

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps la réponse, que son meilleur pote toussait violemment après s'être semble t-il étouffer avec sa salive. Madame Blake le regarda d'un air soupçonneux avant de rependre son récit après que Scott se soit calmé.

#Wow ça c'est de le réaction.#

#Non mais en même temps t'as vu ce que tu m'envoies? Y'a quelques jours encore tu me parlais du "problème" Sarah et là tu me sors ça?!#

#Heureusement que j'ai mis "si".#

#Stiles tu ne poses jamais une question sans avoir une idée derrière la tête.#

Un point pour Scott. Depuis quand son pote était-il devenu aussi perspicace?

#Promet moi de pas te foutre de moi.#

#Accouche.#

#Cette nuit j'ai carrément rêvé que je me faisais ploter par un mec!# nota t-il en faisant bien abstraction de mentionner le nom du mec en question.

#Et t'as aimé? :$#

#Non ! C'est juste que ça me perturbe, j'ai lu une fois que les rêves sont le reflet de nos désirs les plus profonds...#

#Ce sont des conneries. Je pense juste que t'es frustré de ne pas pouvoir passer à l'acte.#

#Et pour ça j'avais besoin de rêver d'un mec c'est ça? T'as peut-être raison, c'est sûrement mon subconscient qui me rappel à l'ordre, et le mec dans mon rêve représentait la tentation charnelle, l'interdit!#

#Euh j'ai pas tout compris mais... ouai?#

\- Hum hum, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop messieurs McCall et Stilinski? Vos portables je vous prie.

Ils obtempérèrent dans des mines contrites devant les regards désapprobateurs de Lydia, Allison, mais surtout de leur professeure.

[...]

La journée de cours passa relativement vite ce vendredi et Stiles en était plus que ravis car il était impatient de retrouver sa mère en compagnie de son père. Tellement impatient qu'à chaque cours il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gigoter sur sa chaise devant les airs effarés de ses amis. À la sonnerie finale, il se précipita vers la sortie, sans oublier de prévenir Scott et Sarah dans un texto assez expéditif.

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

Stiles était sur le chemin, repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son meilleur ami plus tôt dans la journée. Ce rêve ne voulait rien dire si ce n'est le fait qu'il avait foutrement envie de faire l'amour avec Sarah, et si c'était Derek qui s'était matérialisé à cet instant dans soin esprit, c'est simplement parce qu'il représentait l'inaccessible, tout ce que Stiles était. Inaccessible pour sa copine. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur pour se donner plus d'assurance. Il ne fallait plus qu'il y pense, mais surtout fallait qu'il montre à sa petite amie qu'il tenait à elle.

Bientôt l'hôpital se dessinait devant lui.

Il remarqua immédiatement la voiture de fonction de son père et se gara juste à côté de lui avant de descendre de sa voiture. Il se dirigea directement vers son père avant de le saluer d'une accolade chaleureuse et de les diriger à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Après ce qui semblaient être des minutes interminables pour les deux hommes, ils arrivèrent enfin au service souhaité pour se diriger vers la chambre de Claudia Stilinski. Elle était assise sur son lit et regardait la télé, une émission de cuisine, elle avait toujours aimé la cuisine. Les deux nouveaux protagonistes la regardèrent avec tendresse sans pour autant osé rentrer dans la chambre.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas restés sur le pas de la porte? dit enfin Claudia dans un sourire malicieux après avoir tourné la tête vers les deux hommes de sa vie.

\- Salut M'man.

\- Bonjour Claudia, dit simplement l'aîné en s'avançant dans la pièce.

\- Vous faites une de ces têtes, se moqua gentiment la mère de famille.

\- Papa et moi on est juste un peu fatigués par notre journée, c'est rien. Et toi comment tu te sens?

\- Je vais parfaitement bien.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre, le shérif n'osait pas parler à sa femme car cela faisait un peu plus de trois semaines qu'il n'était pas venu lui rendre visite. Oui il l'aimait, mais la voir dans cette état lui était insupportable. Elle était sa femme, une femme forte et généreuse et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur elle. Certes elle allait mieux depuis le nouveau traitement, mais rien n'était plus pareil et la fatigue qui creusait ce visage qu'il avait connu si jovial était un rappel perpétuel sur la réalité de sa maladie.

\- Aurais-tu perdu ta langue John?

\- Excuse moi ma chérie, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas hésitant, de peur qu'elle fasse une crise, mais lorsqu'il la pris dans ses bras rien ne se passa, si ce n'est le fait qu'il ressentit un soulagement lui enserrer la poitrine. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur le haut de son crâne et la serra davantage entre ses bras.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée Claudia.

\- Toi aussi, mais maintenant je suis là.

Stiles regardait ses parents avec amour et les larmes commençaient à lui picoter les yeux, mais pourquoi pleurer lorsque l'on était heureux. Il cessa donc de penser et alla à son tour les encercler des ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment profitant de ce moment si particulier et intime.

\- Bon c'est pas tout les vieux, mais moi j'étouffe, plaisanta Stiles dans un sourire.

\- Tu feras moins le malin quand les _vieux_ te priveront de tes jeux vidéos.

\- Hey mais c'est pas juste ! J'ai rien dis de mal, techniquement vous êtes plus vieux que moi mais ça ne fait pas vraiment de vous des vrais vieux hein.

\- C'est ça rattrape toi comme tu peux.

\- Oh vous n'arrêtez donc jamais? Ça me rappelle la fois où vous vous êtes chamaillés pour la dernière part de pizza ...

\- M'man non pas cette histoire, c'est humiliant, exagéra t-il.

\- Moi je l'adore.

\- Normal, c'est toi qui l'a eu cette part de pizza ! s'offusqua le plus jeune.

\- Au moins ça a eu le don de te calmer.

\- On ne t'a plus entendu de la soirée, confirma sa mère.

Puis ils rigolèrent en se remémorant tous ces bons souvenirs.

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

Tout c'était bien passé durant cette après-midi que Stiles chérira jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Voir sa mère aussi heureuse malgré sa maladie n'avait pas de prix et voir son père aussi optimiste lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Cette fin de journée lui avait fais oublier tous ces tracas d'ado et ça faisait du bien.

Stiles était de retour chez lui, il avait jugé bon de partir un petit peu avant, afin de laisser plus d'intimité à ses parents qui ne s'étaient pas retrouvés en tête à tête depuis un long moment. Il se déchaussa en bas des escaliers avant de grimper jusqu'à dans sa chambre avec vigueur. Rien aujourd'hui ne pourrait lui casser son humeur.

Absolument rien.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit mollement, avant de prendre son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean et envoya un message à Scott pour lui dire que tout c'était très bien passé et qu'il venait de rentrer chez lui. Cette chose faite, il se dirigea vers son ordinateur qu'il alluma pour jouer à ses fameux jeux vidéos, chose qu'il n'avait que très rarement fait depuis la reprise des cours. Cela dura bien une bonne heure avant qu'il ne se décide à arrêter, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à trop jouer finalement et préféra naviguer sur le net. Lorsque d'un coup la réaction de Scott face au prénom de Derek Hale lui revint en mémoire. Pourquoi pensait-il à ce connard d'ailleurs, lui même ne le savait pas, mais la réaction de son meilleur ami le laissait perplexe et il devait en savoir plus.

Sans perdre plus de temps, l'hyperactif fit appel à ses talents d'investigateur - _attendez, il n'était pas le fils du shérif de Beacon Hill pour rien_ \- et commença ses recherches en allant sur le site des archives de la ville, c'était déjà un bon début.

Derek était né à San Diego dans l'Etat de Californie et avait emménagé à Beacon Hill avec toute sa famille vers l'âge de six ans, famille qui semblait être très attachés aux racines de cette ville étant donné que c'était l'une des familles les plus vieilles et riches du comté. Du moins selon les archives. Mais son attention fut très vite captivé par une toute autre information, un lien, qui le mena tout droit sur un article de la presse locale d'il y'a presque dix ans. Cette fameuse affaire dont lui avait parlé Scott il y'a quelques semaines au réfectoire et qui faisait la réputation de la famille Hale.

Âgé de quinze ans, Derek avait effectivement tabassé un de ses camarades de classe, le laissant presque pour mort après qu'une dispute ait éclaté entre eux. Les quelques témoins présents ce jour là, expliquaient que le brun avait été incontrôlable, comme assoiffé de sang. Cela avait fais un scandale à cet époque, et les parents de la victimes avaient porté plainte, à juste titre, et avaient ordonné lors du procès, une mesure d'éloignement à l'encontre de Derek et des dommages et intérêts conséquents à sa famille. Choses que le juge avait accepté car quelques semaines plus tard la famille Hale avait quitté la ville et même quitté l'Etat sans même protester ou se défendre.

Il ferma le lien ainsi que son ordinateur portable.

\- Putain c'est un truc de dingue ! Ce mec est dingue.

Stiles n'avait jamais entendu parlé de cette histoire, même si Scott lui avait juré le contraire, car il n'aurait jamais pu oublier un truc pareil, jamais.

Ok, cette découverte venait un peu de plomber son moral...

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

Le samedi était arrivé assez rapidement et Stiles se retrouvait en pleine course contre la montre. Il devait allé récupérer les costumes que Sarah avait commandé pour eux sur internet dans le point relay le plus proche, car madame était partie avec sa sœur se faire pomponner - _selon ses propres dires-_ avant la soirée de ce soir. Halloween était la fête de l'année à Beacon Hill, après l'anniversaire de Lydia Martins bien évidemment, et tout le monde se devait d'être sur son trente et un, et sa petite amie ne semblait pas déroger à la règle.

Il arriva devant le DHL* du centre ville et se gara avant de descendre et de se diriger à l'intérieur du relay.

À son grand étonnement il n'y avait pas grand monde alors se fut rapidement à son tour de passer au comptoir.

\- Bonjour, je viens récupérer un colis pour mademoiselle Lewis Sarah.

\- Une pièce d'identité s'il vous plaît.

\- Euh oui bien sûr, tenez et j'ai même une procuration. Avoua Stiles en lui tendant le bout de papier en signe de preuve.

\- Merci.

L'employé le dévisagea un instant, allant de sa pièce d'identité à son visage, l'air légèrement suspicieux. Pour toute réponse le châtain lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Je sais qu'avoir un beau gosse en double devant soit peut-être assez intimidant, plaisanta t-il.

\- Un instant je vais vous chercher votre colis, lui répondit finalement le blond qui lui faisait face l'air totalement blasé.

Après quelques minutes le commercial revint avec un "petit" colis rose fuchsia dans les mains et le lui tendit avant de lui demander une petite signature dans une grimace moqueuse.

\- C'est vraiment pour ma petite amie, je veux dire elle nous a commandé des déguisements pour Halloween et comme un idiot je l'ai laissé faire c'est... 'fin vous savez comment sont les femmes pas vrai? Tenta l'hyperactif dans une tentative vaine.

\- Non pas vraiment.

\- Euh... ouais, ok. Merci.

Puis il s'en alla sans demander son reste. La Honte !

Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui?

"~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

\- Non Sarah, il est hors de question que je me trimbale avec ça dehors.

\- Mais enfin Stiles, ce déguisement te va à ravir, tu es à craquer dedans.

\- Et je peux savoir en quoi ça colle avec le thème imposé par Lydia?

\- Oh cesse de faire ton rabat-joie, tu sais très bien que le conte du Petit chaperon rouge, est une histoire fantastique.

\- Oui mais j'aimerais savoir à quel moment il y'a un chasseur "sexy" qui vient à la rescousse du Chaperon et de sa mère-grand?

\- Ce chapitre s'écriera dès ce soir, grrr! Fit la blonde en s'agrippant à son col dans un grognement aguicheur.

\- Tu sais que tu m'énerves, lui dit-il en se radoucissant légèrement.

\- Je sais, minauda sa vis-à-vis.

\- Parce que je n'arrive jamais à te résister.

Puis il l'embrassa chastement tout en entourant sa taille fine et en pressant sa poitrine tout contre son torse ferme.

\- Tu es ravissante.

\- Merci bébé.

\- Et si on commençait à écrire une partie du chapitre dès maintenant?

\- Tu es sérieux?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger davantage qu'il la fit basculer contre le matelas de son lit dans un sourire carnassier et plein de promesse. Il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine laissant ses doigts fins parcours ce corps qui lui appartenait. Elle avait la peau douce et parfumée tout le contraire d'un homme et il adorait ça. Il laissa glisser sa main lentement vers la partie du sud de la belle blonde et passa sa main en travers de sa jolie petite culotte en dentelle rouge pour la caresser sensuellement. Premier soupir. Premier sourire. Il allait lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle, elle devait le savoir. Ses doigts s'amusèrent un instant contre son pubis, l'excitant, la taquinant. C'était chaud et humide, elle était prête.

\- Ne fais pas trop de bruit ou ta sœur risquerait de nous entendre, murmura t-il tout contre elle la voix taquine.

Pour toute réponse elle lui embrassa les lèvres dans un baisé mouillé et impatient.

De ses doigts il la pénétra. Elle se cambra.

C'était doux. Tout le contraire de _lui._

Deuxième soupir.

"~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

La soirée battait son plein lorsque Stiles et Sarah arrivèrent en compagnie de la grande sœur de cette dernière. La musique était à fond, mixée par un DJ qui sautillait en rythme avec la musique endiablée que la belle rousse avait engagé pour la fête. Et comme promis l'alcool coulait à flot désinhibant l'esprit des adolescents qui se laissaient mouvoir sur la piste de danse. La décoration respectait le thème, elle était minutieuse et raffinée, mais surtout magique avec toutes ces lumières. Il y'avait même une licorne grandeur nature sculptée dans la glace qui trônait fièrement en plein milieu du jardin, que l'on pouvait apercevoir en travers de la baie vitrée du salon. Sacrée Lydia pensa le châtain.

Le trio s'avança vers la cuisine, non sans mal, pour venir y déposer une bouteille de Vodka piquée dans le placard à alcool des parents de la blonde.

\- On se prend un premier verre avant d'aller chercher les autres?

\- Ouais bonne idée, j'envoie juste un message à Scott et Lydia pour les prévenir de notre présence.

\- Très bien, et toi Hailey?

\- Je suis partante, et dire que c'est moi la grande sœur.

\- T'inquiète, y'a pas les parents dans le coin alors détend toi.

\- T'as raison.

#Hey Scotty T, on vient d'arriver, t'es où?#

#Salut Lydia on vient d'arriver, on est dans ta cuisine pour info. Au fait ta déco' est au top.#

La plus jeune des sœurs s'amusait à préparer les cocktails mélangeant vodka et Redbull dans un dosage parfait. Elle tendit ensuite les verres à ses deux acolytes de la soirée et ils trinquèrent tous ensemble avant de les vider d'une traite.

\- Que la fête commence, lança Sarah en enlaçant le cou de son cher et tendre.

\- Oh pitié ça ne va pas recommencer, se plaignit faussement ladite Hailey, j'en ai déjà assez entendu comme ça à la maison.

Stiles failli s'étouffer à sa remarque plus qu'explicite, il pensait qu'ils avaient été beaucoup plus discrets. Il faut croire que non vu la tête de vainqueur que se tapait Hailey devant sa réaction.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de nier, comme il aimait à le faire habituellement, qu'un cri aiguë dans son dos le fit se retourner.

Lydia était la responsable de ce cri et semblait se ficher royalement des quelques regards qui s'étaient tournés vers elle.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Stiles, tu es canon !

\- Euh merci, dit-il gêné, tu es très belle aussi.

\- Bien évidemment que je le suis, mais toi... Mon Dieu Sarah, quand tu as commandé ce costume je n'étais pas vraiment sûr du résultat, mais là je dois avouer que tu as fais du bon travail, Stiles est à tomber.

L'intéressé était légèrement embarrassé face à tant de yeux admiratifs posés sur lui. En effet sa petite amie lui avait commandé un costume de chasseur tout en cuir, qui moulait entièrement son corps dans un tissu noir fin et travaillé. De fausses munitions encerclaient sa taille fermement à l'aide de plusieurs douilles cylindrés accrochés à une ceinture également en cuire noire et un canon incrusté à la manche de son costume faisait office d'arme. Pour lui il ressemblait plus à un motard du futur qu'à un chasseur, mais vu les regards appréciateurs que lui lançaient les filles qui l'accompagnait, il devait se résigner à admettre qu'il devait probablement ressembler à un chasseur. Même s'il restait persuadé qu'il n'y avait aucun chasseur avec cette dégaine dans et encore moins dans le Petit chaperon rouge.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais si on allait s'amuser?

Puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon qui faisait office de piste de danse pour se déhancher sur le remixe de _Poursuit for hapiness*_ du chanteur Kid Cudi. La musique défilait sans jamais s'arrêter et le petit groupe s'agrandit de nouveau lorsque Scott et Alison firent leur entrée dans le salon. Ils étaient adorables, lui était déguisé en Batman et elle en Robin au féminin, pas sûr que la rousse appréciait en vue du thème, mais ne elle fit aucune remarque à leur arrivée. Ils se saluèrent à tour de rôle dans des embrassades chaleureuses.

\- Hey salut Scott, j'adore ton costume, avoua l'hyperactif en le saluant dans une accolade virile. Alison.

La brune lui sourit avant de lui envoyer un baisé dans un clin d'œil.

\- Merci Stiles, le tien n'est pas mal non plus. T'es déguisé en quoi au fait?

\- Devine.

\- En motard du futur?

\- Putain presque, j'ai eu la même réaction.

\- Franchement j'en ai aucune idée.

\- En chasseur du Petit chaperon rouge, et Sarah est le Petit chaperon rouge.

Scott observa Sarah et effectivement elle était le Chaperon rouge, en plus sexy et en plus dénudé, en beaucoup plus dénudé. Ses couettes blondes virevoltant en rythme de la musique.

\- Elle est canon mec !

\- Hey tout doux Scott.

\- Mais attends, depuis quand y'a un chasseur dans le pet...

\- Cherche pas à comprendre. On va se boire un verre?

\- Carrément.

Et les deux amis se détachèrent du groupe pour se diriger vers la cuisine pour boire quelques shots cul sec. Il était temps de que la fête commence.

"~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

C'était le sixième verre qu'il buvait, peut-être même le septième. Il n'en savait rien, il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir. Son esprit était totalement embrumé par l'alcool et son corps aussi d'ailleurs. Il se sentait bien, beaucoup trop bien pour son propre bien, mais il s'en fichait car il adorait être dans cet état de désinhibition total. Cependant il n'était pas assez bourré pour vomir ou pour commettre un acte du même genre.

Cora venait d'arriver, un peu tard il est vrai, mais la party battait encore son plein et était loin d'être terminée. Elle remarqua immédiatement Stiles qui se déhanchait habilement sur le dancefloor, entouré de sa bande d'amis et même de Jackson. Elle s'avança vers eux avec toujours autant d'assurance et les salua un à un dans un sourire charmeur.

\- Hey Cora, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, hurla Stiles pour couvrir la musique de sa voix.

\- Ouais je suis désolée, mais c'est mon frère qui a pris une plombe pour me ramener. Il ne voulait pas que je vienne seule.

\- Derek est là? Demanda Stiles légèrement irrité.

\- Non, il m'a juste déposée devant.

\- Wahou Cora t'es carrément bonasse dans ce costume de _Maleficent_ , intervint la rousse légèrement éméchée pour venir la serrer dans ses bras.

Mais Stiles n'écoutait déjà plus, pourquoi ce connard de Derek avait voulu accompagner Cora d'abord. Elle était assez grande pour venir toute seule. Ok il l'avait juste déposé devant, mais pour le jeune Stilinski c'était un affront direct à sa personne. Si ce mec était dérangé c'était son problème, il n'avait pas besoin de materner sa sœur de cette façon. Et pourquoi il était autant énervé par ce mec d'ailleurs? Putain. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la sortie après avoir prévenu sa petite-amie. Il devait redescendre et tout ce monde et toute cette musique ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

L'hyperactif se retrouva bien vite à l'extérieur de l'imposante résidence de son amie et ça lui faisait du bien. Enfin le calme et la fraîcheur de la nuit tombée. Il se laissa choir sur les petites marches du porche sans aucune grâce, et s'ébroua le visage de sa main dans une tentative désespérée de reprise de contrôle.

\- Comment je vais faire pour conduire dans cet état?

Un bruit de pas à quelques mètres de lui le fit relever vivement la tête.

Son regard s'égara sur cette voiture qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille et encore plus sur cette silhouette qui s'amusait à trop souvent se dessiner devant ses yeux. Il se releva en titubant légèrement, mais reprit vite contenance pour faire ce qu'il était prêt à faire.

D'un pas décidé il s'élança vers ce salaud qui le narguait de ses putains d'yeux verts. Il voulait des explications, et il en aurait.

\- Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème Hale? T'as toujours cet air de pur connard affiché sur la gueule, comme si t'avais envie de me massacrer. Hurla t-il tout en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur, répondit simplement le brun d'une voix étrangement calme.

\- Tu te prends pour qui à toujours donner des ordres!? C'est ton ego surdimensionné de mâle Alpha qui te fait croire que tu peux diriger les gens autour de toi?

Mais le brun ne rétorqua pas, ce qui agaça davantage le plus jeune qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Je te cause connard, rajouta Stiles totalement aidé par l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines.

Derek l'observait d'un air de reproche mal contenu, comme si le voir dans cet état le rendait fou de rage. Cependant il n'ajouta rien de plus et lui tourna le dos pour déverrouiller la portière de son bolide.

\- Merde c'est à toi que je parle, s'agaça ce dernier.

Il voulut le rattraper par le col pour l'empêcher de s'en aller, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse esquisser un seul mouvement, le brun se retourna vivement et lui saisis le poignet d'une main ferme.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, le menaça ledit brun d'une voix grave et autoritaire en enserrant de plus en plus fort son poignet, son regard ténébreux plongé dans le sien hébété et alcoolisé.

Le souffle du plus jeune se faisait plus erratique, son cœur battait la chamade et les doigts du brun contre son poignet lui brûlait la peau.

\- Sinon quoi tu vas me frapper, lui lança t-il avec défiance.

Puis sans réfléchir, il se dégagea de la poigne de Derek qui s'était légèrement desserré par l'effet de surprise qu'avait provoqué ses paroles, agrippa son col de part et d'autre de sa veste et scella leurs lèvres dans un baisé franc et vorace.

Sans perdre de temps et surtout aidé par l'alcool, Stiles enfonça sa langue dans cette bouche qui lui était offerte, entamant un ballet sensuel auquel son vis-à-vis sembla répondre dans un grognement sonore, avant de lui agripper la nuque pour approfondir leur échange qui se faisait de plus en plus féroce.

Stiles ne savait pas à quel moment ils avaient inversé les rôles ni même comment ce baisé avait commencé, mais il se laissa doucement plaquer contre la voiture qui lui faisait dos et continua d'embrasser le brun avec empressement, enroulant sa langue gourmande à la sienne dans une valse dévorante et érotique. Ce dernier le plaqua davantage contre le métal froid derrière lui et s'accrocha à ses hanches dans un nouveau coup de langue profond.

Ils se goûtaient pour la première fois, et c'était bon.

À suivre...

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

 **Voilaaaa ! Je tiens déjà à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai pris à écrire ce chapitre, en tout cas sachez que c'est grâce à ce retard que vous avez droit à ce baisé qui devait arriver uniquement en début du chapitre 4 après vous avoir laissés dans un suspense sans précédent à la fin du chapitre 3 lol, mais je devais me faire pardonner alors bon... Je débuterai le chapitre 4 uniquement ce weekend (vendredi je pense) en espérant le poster le plus tôt possible.**

 **C'est tout pour le moment, en tout cas je vous embrasse en espérant que ça vous a plu. À bientôt et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

 **Love, Blackfalcon**

 _*Are you hoping for a miracle: qui arrivera à percer le mystère de cette chanson xD_

 _*Carpool: c'est une voie prioritaire pour les personnes qui sont au minimum deux dans une voiture, ça permet d'éviter les embouteillages (typiquement américain lol)._

 _* J'ai préféré utilisé DHL à USPS( united states postal service), ça sonne mieux je trouve._

 _* Poursuit of hapiness, fameuse musique du film Project x et j'avoue que pour moi cette chanson est synonyme de PARTY !_

 **RAR:** Je pense dorénavant répondre aux reviews à la fin de chaque chapitre.


	5. La connerie est humaine

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Me revoilà pour le quatrième chapitre de YMMWTG.**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous très bien et que vous avez passés une bonne semaine !**

 **/!\ Rappels**

 **Genre** **:** C'est une fiction classée **romance** je dirais en premier lieu et peut-être un peu **drame** , je verrais en fonction de mon état d'esprit, et c'est aussi un **UA** car je remanie l'histoire à ma façon.

 **Rating** **:** Cette fiction est classée **M** voire **MA** contenu **des futures scènes de lemon très explicites** ainsi que d'un langage assez cru et fleuri.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages et certains lieux de la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de son créateur Jeff Davis.

 **Ps : **Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus court que les précédents, mais je me rattraperais pour le suivant !

 **Ps2** : Me alculpa si vous voyez des fautes, elles seront corrigées dans la foulée.

Bref je pense que je vais m'arrêter là pour les explications en vous souhaitant une **bonne lecture ** de ce quatrième chapitre **.**

 **Blackfalcon**

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

 **Résumé**

Être hyperactive, ça Stiles pouvait le gérer. Une petite amie un peu trop entreprenante ça aussi. Un groupe d'amis socialement incompatible, c'était faisable. Mais gérer ses hormones depuis que ce- _putain de_ \- mec était arrivé dans sa ville, ça, c'était une autre histoire. M/UA/STEREK

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

 **Chapitre IV**

 **YMMWTG** **: La connerie est humaine**

\- J'ai.. je.. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Fut les premiers mots que Stiles prononça après s'être détaché du corps du brun. Il était totalement chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer et restait encore perplexe face aux motivations qui l'avaient poussé à agir de façon aussi impulsive. Pourquoi avait-il embrassé cet enfoiré? Il le détestait pourtant et il le lui rendait bien. Mais alors pourquoi ce stupide baisé continuait de lui mordre les lèvres? L'alcool pulsait toujours dans ses veines, mais à cet instant il était plus conscient que jamais.

Il releva son visage marqué encore par l'excitation de cet échange et tomba sur le visage indéchiffrable de son homologue. Aucuns des deux n'osaient briser ce silence pesant qui venait de s'installer, se dévisageant avec hargne. La proximité de leurs deux corps rendait Stiles de plus en plus nerveux, mais d'une façon qu'il ne s'expliquait pas lui même, il se sentait attiré par le brun qui lui faisait face et dont le souffle chaud continuait de caresser ses deux morceaux de chairs précédemment malmenés.

Puis sans prévenir Derek le chopa à son tour par le col de son déguisement pour se mettre à le dévisager avec dédain, un rictus mauvais déformant ses traits fins et masculins, effaçant d'un grognement haineux ce moment intime qu'ils venaient de partager.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois avoir fait, mais tu n'aurais pas dû, dit finalement le brun en le maintenant fermement par le paletot.

\- Je te rappelle que dans un baisé il faut être deux, enfoiré, alors lâche moi, cracha le châtain légèrement blessé par son changement d'attitude .

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Lourd et gênant. Derek le regardait toujours avec autant de rage, le maintenant toujours aussi fort, même si visiblement il semblait se retenir de ne pas perdre le contrôle et de lui envoyer son point dans la gueule.

\- T'avise plus jamais de me toucher ou je te jure que la prochaine fois je ne me retiendrais pas, lâcha t-il dans une voix rauque et menaçante.

Il ne laissa pas à Stiles le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, que déjà il s'éloignait de lui - _non sans l'avoir relâché brusquement_ \- et grimpa dans sa voiture pour se mettre à démarrer en trombe, dans un grincement de pneu bruyant.

Au même moment Scott apparu sur le perron de la porte, vraisemblablement inquiet de ce qu'il venait de voir et se dirigea l'air légèrement inquisiteur devant la dégaine de son meilleur ami. Effectivement, l'hyperactif avait les cheveux désordonnés, ses lèvres roses étaient devenus bombées et ses joues étaient d'une rougeur qui ne laissait aucun doute - _selon lui-_ sur ce qu'il venait de se passer entre lui et le brun qui prenait la fuite.

\- Putain Stiles ne me dit pas que...

Scott le dévisagea un instant et semblait irrité. Stiles n'osait plus rien dire attendant nerveusement et l'esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool que son _frère_ termine sa phrase.

\- Tu t'es battu avec Derek Hale? demanda t-il enfin.

\- Hein... que... quoi, bafouilla t-il incrédule mais soulagé. Non, on s'est juste un peu bousculé au sujet de Cora mais on ne s'est pas battus, mentit-il.

\- Ce mec doit avoir une sacrée dent contre toi, lança Scott dans une expression toujours autant suspicieuse.

\- Ce mec est un psychopathe, faut pas chercher plus loin. Bref on rentre, je commence à me les cailler.

\- Hey mec t'es sur que ça va? Car franchement t'as une tête bizarre, insista Scott.

\- Ouais tout va bien, j'ai juste un peu trop bu c'est tout.

\- Ok si tu le dis, rajouta t-il peu convaincu.

\- Là c'est toi qui commence à me les briser, le taquina Stiles malgré la nervosité qui triturait son estomac.

\- Toujours aussi classe.

\- Va te faire McCall.

\- Tu vois c'est bien ce que je disais.

Puis ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas à l'intérieur de la demeure où la musique battait son plein et couvrait les rires qui s'échappaient de leur gorge après cette énième joute verbale.

À peine avait-il posé un pied un l'intérieur que déjà sa petite amie venait se lover dans ses bras sous le regard moqueur de son meilleur ami. Elle semblait tout autant bourrée que lui mais elle restait ravissante. Une pointe de culpabilité vint lui pincer le cœur lorsqu'elle plongea son regard bleu azur dans le sien pour l'admirer avec amour, dans un sourire sincère. Sourire qui lui rendit dans un baisé chaste et retenu. Tout le contraire de celui échangé avec _lui_.

\- Hey bébé ça ne va pas? Le questionna t-elle inquiète.

\- Si ça va, c'est juste que tu es tellement parfaite que je me demande parfois ce que j'ai fais pour te mériter.

\- Oh Stiles c'est adorable.

\- Je le pense Sarah et ne l'oublie pas, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Puis il l'attira dans ses bras pour une étreinte forte et chaleureuse. Jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, il l'aimait. - _Il l'aimait, n'est-ce-pas? Oui-_. Alors il ne devait plus jamais penser à ce qui venait de se passer avec Derek et encore moins à quel point il avait aimé ça et à quel point il était prêt à recommencer... Merde!

[...]

Il était deux heures du matin et la fête ne faiblissait pas. L'alcool coulait toujours à flot et plusieurs couples s'étaient formés sur la piste de danse pour mouvoir leurs corps sur un rythme endiablé ou encore s'embrasser. Scott et Allison ne dérogeaient pas à la règle et si cela continuait il finiraient par bientôt s'envoyer en l'air. Face à ce spectacle Jackson semblait de plus en plus irrité, dans un premier temps parce que mater Scott en train de choper l'ulcérait au plus haut point et dans un second temps parce que sa petite amie à lui préférait s'occupée de sa soirée plutôt que de s'occuper de sa personne.

À côté de lui Stiles jubilait intérieurement de son expression de dégoût ultime. C'était jouissif.

\- Alors Jackson la vue te plait?

\- Fous moi la paix Stilinski.

\- Oh détend toi mec.

\- T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, maugréa le blond blasé.

\- C'est juste un conseil, et si tu veux un autre conseil..

\- Pas vraiment et certainement pas venant de toi.

\- Tu devrais aller la voir, je suis persuadé qu'elle n'attend que ça, termina t-il quand même.

Au même moment Cora s'approcha du binôme que formait Jackson et Stiles dans une démarche raide et rapide. Elle semblait contrariée.

\- Hey Cora, y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

\- Ouais ! Mon frère ne viendra pas me chercher.

\- Ah.

\- Comme tu dis.

\- Bon c'est pas que j'en ai rien à foutre, mais j'y vais, rajouta le co-capitaine de Lacross totalement désintéressé par la conversation.

Puis il s'éclipsa pour se diriger vers la tentation nommée Lydia.

\- Fais pas attention à Jackson, il manque parfois de tact, crut bon de souligner Stiles.

\- J'en ai rien à battre de Jackson. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il remet toute la faute sur moi ce crétin.

\- Comment ça?

Elle lui tendit son téléphone.

#Si tu ne voulais pas te retrouver dans ce genre de situation tu aurais dû rester au manoir, au lieu de ça tu as préféré aller à cette putain de fête. Je ne remettrais pas les pieds la-bas ce soir alors Laura passera te récupérer.#

\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne parle pas beaucoup, je trouve que ses textos sont plutôt bien explicites, lâcha t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Cora le jaugea un instant de haut en bas dans une expression indéchiffrable avant d'éclater de rire suivi de peu par le châtain qui lui tenait compagnie.

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

\- Oui je sais Stiles, tu tiens à ton tas de ferraille comme à la prunelle de tes yeux.

\- Et?

\- Et si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, j'aurais ta mort sur la conscience, répéta une énième fois la blonde vénitienne.

\- Exactement.

\- Dans ce cas là évite de boire autant la prochaine fois, comme ça tu pourras conduire et rentrer avec.

\- Ça tu vois, c'est un coup bas.

\- Bon bébé tu m'envoies un message une fois que t'es bien rentré ok? Intervint Sarah en se lovant une dernière fois dans ses bras.

\- Je te le promets, affirma t-il dans un dernier baisé.

\- En tout cas Cora, Stiles j'ai été ravie de vous compter parmi mes invités.

\- Pareil, répondit simplement la brune.

\- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, c'est normal. La taquina t-il une fois de plus.

\- Continue et toi tu ne pourras plus te passer de ma main dans ta figure.

\- Ahahah, bien envoyé Lydia.

\- Au lieu de ricaner tu devrais me défendre, petite amie ingrate.

\- Tu l'as bien cherché, répondit ladite petite amie.

\- Bon Stiles, ma sœur est arrivée on devrait y aller.

Il salua une dernière fois Lydia, embrassa encore une fois Sarah et se dirigea vers la sortie où Cora l'attendait déjà.

Laura se gara devant la maison de la rousse dans une voiture de sport tout aussi élégante que celle de son frère. Si Stiles se souvenait bien, c'était une voiture allemande, une Audi TT dernière génération. Mais avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang il n'était plus sur de rien.

Qui a dis que l'alcool était de l'eau?* Ah oui un chanteur stupide qu'il avait entendu une fois à la radio.

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

Le trajet se passait dans un silence de mort, et pour une fois l'hyperactif en était plutôt satisfait. Ok, c'est vrai qu'il avait demandé à Cora si sa sœur pouvait aussi le ramener , car vu tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité il ne serait probablement pas rentré chez lui en entier si il avait pris le volant. Cette simple pensée le fit légèrement ricaner, attirant sur lui le regard moqueur de Laura. Il se tut immédiatement. Elle avait ce quelque chose dans le regard qui vous refroidirait un éléphant - _après Rambo c'est l'éléphant, sérieusement Stiles?_ \- dans une boutique de porcelaine.

\- Alors les jeunes vous vous êtes bien amusés? Demanda enfin l'aînée sur un ton cocasse.

\- Ouais ça peut aller, répondit simplement Cora.

\- Et toi Stiles?

\- Euh ouais, c'était cool, y'avait...

\- Moi ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ce n'est pas Derek qui est venu me récupérer comme il l'avait dis qu'il le ferait, le coupa t-elle agacée.

\- Tu lui poseras toi même la question.

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine, il va encore me sortir que "si je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans cette situation j'n'avais qu'à rester au manoir". Quel crétin!

\- Cora ton langage. Et puis tu connais Derek, il a cette fâcheuse tendance à être d'humeur changeante.

\- On se demande bien pourquoi.

Mais Laura ne sembla pas se formaliser de l'humeur de sa sœur et reprit du son explication.

\- Quand il est rentré à la maison après t'avoir déposé il était dans une colère monstre, je ne l'avais pas revu dans un tel état depuis très longtemps. Puis il est sorti, surement pour aller courir en forêt, et il n'est plus revenu.

Stiles déglutit, il l'avait vraiment foutu en rogne pensa t-il de plus en plus nerveux.

\- Et on peut savoir ce qui l'a foutu dans une telle colère?

\- Je n'en savais rien... jusqu'à maintenant, dit-elle en regardant Stiles dans le rétroviseur dans un regard appuyé.

Si la magie existait c'était le bon moment pour elle de se manifester, car là tout de suite ledit Stiles n'avait qu'une seule envie: disparaître.

\- Bah vasy je t'écoute, s'impatienta la cadette sur son siège.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un a le béguin pour lui et il ne sait pas comment gérer la situation, ahahah.

\- Laura si c'était pour sortir une connerie pareille... Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- Je t'ai demandé de faire attention à ton langage, et j'ai du flair c'est tout, avoua t-elle en se tapotant le bout du nez dans un rictus espiègle.

\- Euh.. Laura, je pense que tu peux me déposer là, dit le châtain à deux doigts de l'implosion.

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Ouais.. c'est carrément ok. En plus si tu me déposes devant chez moi mon père va flipper pour ma voiture alors je.. je pense que c'est ok.

\- Stiles t'es de plus en plus bizarre, avoua la plus jeune des deux Hale.

\- T'inquiète c'est juste l'alco.. spirine qui me fait tourner la tête.

Mais devant l'expression peu dupe de Laura il se tut une nouvelle fois et sortit de la voiture tant bien que mal, essayant de conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait encore.

\- Bon et bien merci de m'avoir raccompagné Laura, on se dit à lundi Cora.

\- Ouais à lundi.

\- Quand tu veux Stiles. Ah au fait j'adore ton parfum, l'odeur m'est très... familière.

Et sur ces derniers mots elle démarra la voiture, non sans lui lancer un dernier clin d'œil. Il resta un instant bloqué sur ce qu'elle venait de lui dire avant de tilter.

Elle savait.

\- Putain c'est pas vrai, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû boire le dernier Whisky-coca ! C'est celui là qui m'a trahi.

Puis sans perdre plus de temps, il reprit son chemin pour se diriger vers sa maison où il espérait du plus profond de son cœur que son père dormait. C'est pour ça qu'il avait demandé à Laura de le déposer au bout de la rue, pour faire le moins de bruit possible et pour éviter ainsi que son père ne le chope totalement alcoolisé, sinon il pouvait être sur qu'il finirait au couvant. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il sortit doucement de sa poche de veste ses clés de maison, en essayant d'éviter au maximum le cliquetis de son satané trousseau. Il déverrouilla ensuite la porte d'entrée, qui pour une fois s'ouvrit sans grincer et s'enfonça à pas de loup dans la pénombre rassurante que lui offrait le vestibule. Une fois la porte fermée, il enleva le plus soigneusement possible ses chaussures malgré un équilibre quelque peu bancal. Il y était presque. À peine avait-il posé le pied sur la première marche d'escalier que la lumière de l'entrée s'alluma, l'aveuglant presque.

\- Bonsoir Stiles.

Il sursauta.

\- Hey papa, tu ne dors pas déjà? Je veux dire à ton âge le sommeil est primordial et même si je sais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi tu aurais pu aller te coucher. Bon maintenant que je suis rentré sain et sauf et que tu n'as plus aucunes raisons de t'inquiéter, on devrait tous les deux monter dormir. Bonne nuit P'pa, déblatéra t-il dans un même souffle.

\- Stiles, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, claqua la voix autoritaire du shérif.

\- D'accord.

\- Écoute, je sais que tu étais à la soirée d'Halloween de Lydia mais il est trois heure du matin dépassé. Ce n'est pas l'heure à laquelle un adolescent de dix-sept ans est censé rentrer chez lui.

\- Je sais mais tu connais Lydia, et puis j'étais avec la bande et Sarah alors je n'ai pas vraiment vu le temps passer.

\- Je pense surtout que c'est l'alcool que tu as ingurgité qui t'a fais perdre la notion du temps.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Croix de bois croix de fer si j'mens j'vais en enf...

\- Stiles ne me prend pas pour un idiot ça ne marche pas et puis tu sens l'alcool à plein nez.

\- Satané Whisky-coca, murmura t-il pour lui même.

\- Pardon?

\- Non rien.

\- Je préfère. Bon étant donné que tu vis sous mon toit et que tu es sous ma responsabilité, tu seras privé de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Stiles, et estime toi heureux que je ne te prive de ta voiture.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été juste.

\- Je décide de ce qui est juste ou pas jusqu'à ta majorité, mais je vais faire preuve de souplesse car tu as eu la présence d'esprit de te faire raccompagner par Laura Hale alors tu évites cette punition de justesse.

\- Comment tu sais ça?

\- Elle m'a appelé avant d'aller te récupérer. Écoute, je ne fais pas ça parce que ça me fait plaisir, je le fais car je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de déséquilibrés qu'il y'a là dehors et qui n'attendent qu'une chose, la victime qui fera l'erreur de trop.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais que tu l'es, soupira t-il en venant prendre son fils dans ses bras, maintenant file te coucher soldat.

\- Oui chef !

Il monta ensuite les escaliers dans un "bonne nuit sincère" envers son père et s'engouffra dans sa chambre pour se jeter dans son lit. Le costume de chasseur toujours sur le dos, il se laissa emporter dans le monde des rêves. Même si ce soir là, il ne rêva pas.

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

Le réveil fut brutal pour l'hyperactif lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et son estomac s'amusait à lui rappeler constamment son écart de la veille. C'est vrai qu'il avait déjà bu avec Scott ou encore avec Sarah, mais jamais autant et encore moins en si peu de temps, et la gueule de bois qu'il se mangeait actuellement en était le témoin principal.

\- Plus jamais je ne toucherais à un verre d'alcool.

Au même moment John entra dans sa chambre avec ce qui semblait être un plateau repas.

\- Salut fiston.

\- 'Lut.

\- Tiens, je t'apporte une soupe maison anti-gueule-de-bois, un verre d'eau et deux cachets d'aspirine.

\- Merci pa', le remercia t-il la bouche pâteuse. J'ai un mal de crâne abominable.

\- Et bien j'espère que ça te servira de leçon. Tu devrais aussi te débarrasser de ton costume de cosmonaute.

\- Chasseur dans le Petit chaperon rouge.

\- Hein? Peu importe, enlève le tu seras plus alaise.

\- Ok. Sinon il est quelle heure?

\- Un peu plus de dix heure et demi.

\- Ok, je pense que je vais rester au lit toute la journée.

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas une suggestion c'est une obligation, du moins si tu veux être en forme pour tes cours demain. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je vais au boulot, j'ai été appelé pour une attaque sur un jogger dans la forêt hier soir.

\- Est-ce que c'est grave, demanda t-il légèrement inquiet se rappelant que la veille Derek aussi était parti courir en forêt.

\- Non, apparemment. Il y'a eu plus de peur que de mal. Allez, j'y vais, repose toi bien fiston et surtout mange tout ce qu'il y'a dans ton plateau.

Puis le shérif Stilinski quitta la chambre de son fils, non sans un dernier avertissement.

Mais l'esprit de Stiles n'était plus focalisé sur sa gueule de bois mais bien sur ce que venait de lui dire son père concernant l'attaque d'hier soir. Si c'était Derek qui c'était fais attaquer par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Car oui ce serait de sa faute. Il l'avait embrassé contre son gré et pour canaliser sa colère il l'était allé courir dans la forêt en pleine nuit. Et plus il repensait à ce baisé plus il se maudissait d'avoir agis de façon aussi puérile et impulsive. L'envie de se foutre lui même un point dans la figure le démangeait affreusement mais le mal de tête qui tambourinait dans sa boîte crânienne s'en chargeait déjà pour lui.

Il devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Il attrapa son téléphone portable qui trônait négligemment sur sa table de cheveux et pianota sur ce dernier faisant abstraction des différents messages qu'il avait reçu pendant la nuit.

#Salut Cora, je viens d'apprendre par mon père qu'il y'a eu une attaque dans les bois hier soir et je voulais savoir si ton frère allait bien.#

La réponse apparue presque instantanément sur son écran.

#T'inquiète pas Stilinski mon frère va bien, c'est plutôt ce qu'il y'a dans les bois qui devrait flipper de Derek quand il est en colère lol.#

#Ok cool, tant mieux.#

#Et toi tu te remets de ta cuite?#

#Pas vraiment. Comment tu fais pour tenir aussi bien?#

#Je ne bois pas Stiles, je te l'ai répété quinze fois hier.#

#Désolé. Je retourne décuver.#

#T'en as bien besoin.#

#Toujours autant aimable.

#Je t'emmerde trou duc'.#

Elle était de plus en plus charmante, pensa t-il sarcastique. Il reposa ensuite son téléphone là où il l'avait trouvé et retomba dans un sommeil profond sans prendre la peine de répondre à ses derniers textos reçus ni manger le plateau repas que lui avait apporté son père. Cela attendra.

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

Le lundi était ce qu'il y'avait de pire selon Stiles, qui se dirigeait d'un pas traînant vers son cours d'économie, suivi par Scott qui ne semblait pas plus motivé que lui pour cette première matinée de la semaine, qu'ils partageraient avec monsieur Finstock. Coach à ses heures perdues, mais surtout professeur d'économie totalement bipolaire et hyperactif. Les deux meilleurs amis étaient au bord du gouffre et n'étaient pas surs de pouvoir en supporter davantage. Trois ans qu'ils se le coltinaient. C'était déjà trop dans toute une vie.

\- Je crois pas que je vais pouvoir tenir toute la journée Scott.

\- M'en parle pas, en plus de ça j'ai l'impression d'être encore bourré de la veille.

Les deux amis s'installèrent côte à côte malgré le regard désapprobateur que leur lançait la petite amie du plus foncé des deux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui Allison?

\- J'en sais rien, elle est comme ça depuis hier soir.

\- Elle doit sûrement avoir ses règles...

\- Eh bien Bilinski, je suis ravi de connaître votre intérêt pour les menstruations féminines de mademoiselle Argent, cependant je dois vous rappeler que vous vous trouvez en cours d'économie et non en cours de biologie. Au tableau ! Hurla t-il contre ledit Bilinski.

Il s'exécuta, non sans gêne, devant les ricanements moqueurs de ses camarades de classe. Cependant ce n'était rien face au regard noir que lui lançait Alison. Il déglutit.

\- Désolé, murmura son meilleur ami lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le tableau.

\- McCall taisez-vous. Ah et concernant le prochain devoir que vous aurez à me rendre dans les jours à venir n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous rencontrez des difficultés. Excepté toi Greenberg. Ne m'appelle pas et je ne plaisante pas. Tu ne devrais même pas avoir mon numéro.*

Nouveaux esclaffements de la part de l'assemblée.

La journée promettait d'être mouvementée.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. À la pause déjeuner, Sarah lui avait fait une scène car il n'avait pas répondu à ses messages du weekend alors qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer qu'il avait eu du mal à se remettre de sa gueule de bois et que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas pu lui répondre. Pourtant il avait bien trouvé le temps d'envoyer un message à Cora pour savoir comment allait Derek, n'est ce pas?

\- Franchement Stiles des fois je me demande si je compte réellement pour toi.

\- Tu remets tout en question parce que je n'ai pas répondu à un stupide SMS?

\- Oh parce que maintenant mes messages sont stupides?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Non je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer de répondre que tu étais ok. Tu sais quoi Stiles, laisse tomber.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de rétorquer que déjà elle tournait les talons pour rejoindre Allison et Lydia qui avaient suivi la scène de loin sans pour autant perdre une miette de leur discussion. Qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour avoir une journée aussi pourrie? En plus de ça elle n'était pas finie !

~*~~*~YMMWTG~*~~*~

Stiles avait passé une journée exécrable, entre son prof d'économie qui lui avait foutu la honte devant toute la classe et Alison qui semblait lui en vouloir pour une raison obscure, tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était d'une bonne douche et son lit. Ah et il l'avait oublié sa petite amie qui lui avait pris la tête pour une stupidité et qui ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole pour le moment, malgré toutes ses tentatives de la journée pour se faire pardonner.

Que ne fut pas sa joie lorsqu'il franchit enfin le pallier de sa porte d'entrée à seize heure quarante cinq. _Home sweet Home_.

\- Pa' je suis rentré ! s'annonça t-il tout en retirant ses chaussures à l'entrée.

Mais seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondit. Il avait l'habitude.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers son frigo pour en sortir une bouteille de coca, qu'il bu directement au goulot pour étancher sa soif. Après ça il monta directement dans sa chambre, se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse, balançant ses vêtements et son sac de cours sans plus de cérémonie sur le sol déjà encombré de sa chambre. Une fois sous la douche, il actionna son pommeau de douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler contre sa peau blanche, réchauffant son corps et démêlant ses muscles. Il prit ensuite son gel douche et pressa une noisette dans le creux de sa main pour se mettre à se savonner entièrement. Passant ses mains sur son torse légèrement tracé dans une lenteur non calculée, pour redescendre vers ses abdos naissant dans ce même mouvement. Cette douche n'était pas qu'une douche, c'était bien plus que ça. Il avait besoin de s'oublier, de penser à autre chose. Être hyperactive, ça il pouvait le gérer. Une petite amie un peu trop entreprenante ça aussi. Un groupe d'amis socialement incompatible, c'était faisable. Mais gérer ses hormones depuis que ce - _putain de_ \- mec était arrivé dans sa ville, ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Et là tout de suite, sous sa douche, il pensait à ce putain de mec. Saletés d'hormones.

Cette simple pensée lui envoya un délicieux frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de venir se nicher au creux de ses reins. Sa main droite reprit le chemin de son ventre et glissa sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer lui même jusqu'à la base de son sexe. Le visage de Derek s'imprima à cette instant dans son esprit, il revoyait son regard vert et impétueux se poser sur lui, il revoyait cette mâchoire qu'il aurait adoré mordiller du bout des dents, il revoyait le premier baisé qu'ils avaient échangé, dur et bestial. À ce souvenir un premier gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres dans un son étouffé. L'excitation était à son paroxysme. C'était indéniable, il avait envie de lui. Il sentit son membre grossir entre ses doigts fins et pinça de ses dents sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir à nouveau. Il l'empoigna enfin et entama un premier mouvement.

\- Putain, qu'est ce qui m'arrive.. qu'est ce que tu m'as fais, hoqueta t-il de désir.

L'eau chaude lui mordait la peau mais il s'en fichait, la seule chose qui lui importait était le plaisir qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son bas ventre. Sa main s'activait avec ardeur autour de lui dans un coup de main rapide et régulier, il ne voulait pas faire durer le plaisir, non ce qu'il voulait c'était libérer cette envie dévorante et primitif qui le consumait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il se branlait fort s'attardant parfois sur la pointe sensible de son sexe pour augmenter les sensations et ainsi se libérer au plus vite. C'était bon. Son autre main vint s'égarer contre son torse, frôlant par moment ses tétons dans une caresse appuyée. Il pointait.

Premier halètement.

Il n'allait pas tarder à venir tant les sensations se bousculaient dans son esprit embrumé par le plaisir. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur qui lui fusait dos et continuait ses vas et vient sur son sexe prêt à exploser. Il ferma les yeux pour contenir encore un peu la violence de son orgasme, et c'est là qu'il sentit _sa_ présence. Il sentait _ses_ yeux se poser sur son corps indécent, il entendait _son_ cœur battre au rythme de ses coups de main lascive autour de sa virilité, mais par dessus tout il sentait _son_ odeur envelopper ses sens. Il accéléra davantage son allure et ne put empêcher son bassin de suivre la même cadence. La délivrance était au bout. Ses paupières étaient mi-closes et la présence auprès de lui s'accentua nettement encore, mais au lieu de l'effrayer elle l'excita au plus haut point et au moment où il pensait que son plaisir ne pouvait pas être plus intense, son regard tomba dans _ses_ prunelles électrisantes. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, mais se fut assez pour le faire jouir puissamment contre la paroi de la douche.

\- Han Derek ! gémit-il dans une dernière poussée.

Par réflexe ses yeux se fermèrent de nouveau, pour lui permettre de profiter pleinement de cet orgasme dévastateur. Cette fois il se laissa complètement glisser dans sa baignoire tant l'équilibre lui manquait. Il avait joui en se perdant dans le regard de Derek. Il avait bien dit Derek? Son cœur battait la chamade, est-ce qu'il venait réellement de prendre son pied devant _lui_? Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans sa salle de bain à par lui et son esprit tourmenté. Il se releva doucement, soulagé d'être seul, pour terminer de se rincer le corps. Jamais une douche n'avait été aussi bonne.

\- C'est pas vrai, je me suis fais venir en pensant à lui.

Il sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette pour essorer son corps des quelques gouttes d'eau qui continuait de glisser contre sa peau et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là il avait de réels problèmes, et il semblerait que c'était trop tard pour lui de faire demi tour maintenant qu'il avait franchi cette étape charnelle. Il était attiré par Derek Hale, c'était un fait. Mais il l'aimait Sarah, du moins elle comptait énormément pour lui. Et puis rien ne servait de s'imaginer quoi que ce soit avec le brun. Ils se détestaient et en plus de ça Stiles ne se pensait pas gay ou ni même bisexuel. Il y'avait forcément une explication cohérente à cette attirance.

\- Ouais y'a une explication, je suis encore plus taré que ce psychopathe, concéda t-il en se laissant littéralement tomber à la renverse contre son matelas.

Toute à ses pensées il ne remarqua pas la fenêtre de sa chambre dont les battants s'amusaient à s'ouvrir sous les courants d'air que le mois de Novembre apportait...

À suivre...

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Hey! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et ne vous inquiétez pas ma fiction est bien un Sterek avec du lemon très acidulé ahahah ! En attendant j'espère que ce premier aperçu de mes talents de lemoneuse ne nous ont pas trop piqué la bouche xD.

Désolée du retard pris, vous savez ce que c'est les études et surtout la vie d'une plus ado du tout lol!

* _L'alcool c'est de l'eau: je ne connais pas vraiment la chanson, mais j'ai adoré les vines qui ont en découlés ahahah !_

 _* Phrase du Coach tirée de la série elle même. Petit kiff solitaire lol_

 **RAR:**

 **Corentin**

Hey je voulais te dire combien ta fiction est vraiment sympa, et j'aime bien le contexte de voir la mère de Stiles malade sa change un peu que de la savoir morte dans son enfance. Et j'avoue que j'ai hâte savoir la réaction de Derek après que Stiles l'est embrassé et si ils se sont fait surprendre par quelqu'un j'imagine bien la tête de Scots ne comprenant plus rien de la situation héhé bref hâte de connaître la suite ;) en tout cas je voulais te souhaité bon courage pour la suite car sa doit pas être facile de trouver tout le temps de quoi écrire et être dans les temps de publication ! Chapeau l'artiste :D

A bientôt j'espère  
Corentin

 **Ma réponse**

Hello Corentin ! Dans un premier temps merci pour ta review et d'avoir pris le temps de la laisser.. alors effectivement j'ai décidé de garder Claudia en vie car comme tu l'as si bien souligné la plus par du temps dans les fanfics elle est déjà morte lol, mais aussi parce qu'elle aura un rôle précis dans la poursuite de mon histoire. Ahahaha et bien voilà tu as et la réaction de Derek après le baisé et la réaction de Scott après les avoir "surpris"! J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre t'aura plu et je te dis à très bientôt. Xoxo

 **Blackfalcon.**


	6. Article provisoire

_**HELLO EVERYBODY**_ !

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous une très belle année 2017 ! Santé, Amour, Gloire et Beauté héhé xD

Cet article n'est pas un chapitre comme vous avez pu le remarquer, mais effectivement cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté.

Pas que j'abandonne ma fiction au contraire, mais avec les fêtes en famille etc... et les cours et le travail je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire... Mais bon pas d'excuses, j'ai voulu entamer cette aventure à moi d'assumer ! **Ma fiction n'est pas abandonnée** ! Je répète ma fiction n'est pas abandonnée et elle aura une fin.

Par contre il y'aura sûrement d'autres "pauses" mais pas aussi longues, promis.

Bon maintenant que les "vacances" sont finies il est temps pour moi de m'y remettre.

 **Les publications reprendront la semaine prochaine** , en tout cas merci pour votre patience et je vous dis à très bientôt !

Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Réponse aux Reviews**

 **Yugai:** wouahou il va avoir du mal à gère petit derek. bizoox

 ** _Blackfalcon:_** Ah je te garantie que ça va être compliqué entre eux, surtout avec leurs deux caractères de cochons lol !

En tout cas merci pour ta review et je te dis à très bientôt. XOXO

 **Aqua-Ignis:**

j'aime beaucoup ta fic et j'apprécie le fait que tes chapitre soit assez long  
J'ai hâté de savoir comment le triangle amoureux va évoluer  
Et je voulais savoir si tu comptais mettre Isaac dans l'histoire, parce que je trouve que Cora et lui vont très bien ensemble mais ce n'est que mon avis personnel  
Merci de partager cette histoire avec nous

 _ **Blackfalcon:**_ Hey ! Dans un premier temps merci pour ta review ça me fait plaisir.

Je crois que tout le monde se demande comment va finir se triangle amoureux.. bien ou mal? Même moi je ne le sais pas lol, mais vu mon côté dramatique je pense qu'il y'aura plus de larmes que de rires... Alors Isaac dans la série j'ai plutôt bien aimé son personnage alors peut-être qu'il sera plus présent dans la suite de ma fanfiction, mais je ne te garantie vraiment rien car rien n'est encore écris _unfortunatly_ xD ! Mais c'est vrai que Cora et lui pourraient faire un joli couple alors à voir.

En tout cas je te remercie encore une fois et je te dis à très bientôt. XOXO


End file.
